Hunter X hunter: Story of Yonozuka
by TheUnholyGem3034
Summary: Yonozuka Gaeyonez is a young boy who's dream was to become a great Hunter like his brother. Now that Young Yonozuka is allowed to partake in the exam to become a Hunter, he soon learns that it's not as easy as it looks. Join Yonozuka as he and his friends embark on crazy adventures, while fighting many battles that come their way in Hunter x Hunter: Story of Yonozuka.
1. Meet Yonozuka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x hunter, I only own the Oc's and that's It, Anything else goes to its respective owners Thank you and have a good day**

The hunter Exam, An exam you take in order to be a hunter, I've been dreaming of being a hunter for all my life and today I finally get to be one just like my brother, cBut I've been told it isn't easy so i'll Have to give it my all if I wanna become one and today is the start of my life as a future hunter...I'm Yonozuka Gaeyonez and this is my Story

*Hunter X Hunter Opening 1 Plays then ends*

[Narrator Monologuing]: Monsters and beast...Vast riches and hidden treasures...Evil enclaves and unexplored lands...The word "Unknown" Holds magic and some incredible people are drawn to that magic, They are known as Hunters!

Episode 1: Departure X and X friends

At a small house there lies a family Of 4 consisting of a mother, Her Oldest son of 19 and her youngest son of 13 along her Mother, This 4 were the Gaeyonez family (Gay-Yo-nez) In which they were currently Having a conversation

"Oh...I'm not so sure about this" The mother said

"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure Yony (Yo-Knee) Can take care of himself besides he takes after his brother and he already passed the test" The grandmother said

"He is right mom I think you should let Yono take the test" Her first son said Before continuing "I mean he has wanted to be a hunter since he was little and now that he's older I think he's ready for it"

"Yeah, he's right I mean Etzu has been telling me what the hunter exam is gonna be like so now I have an Image on what I'm going up against" The second child said

This young boy is Yonozuka (Yo-No-Zoo-Ka) Gaeyonez

Yonozuka Gaeyonez/ Age: 13

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: May 1st

Hair color: Black

Skin: Light Brown

Body: average

Height: 5'1

Eye color: Brown

Status: Alive

Birthplace: Shogeshi Village

Family: Ikayusa Gaeyonez (Mother)  
Ikayuza Gaeyones (Grandmother)  
Etzugami Gaeyones (Older Brother)

Occupation: Hunter

Teams: None

Fighting style: Melee or blast ranged

Voiced by: Stephanie Nadolny (English)  
Colleen Clinkenbeard (English, Later On)  
Masako Nowaza (Japanese)

Outfit: Yonzuka wears a white hoodie with a Black T-shirt, along with camouflage cargo shorts, thus wearing black and white Jordan 9's (Yes seriously)

Powers: Nen  
Ten  
Ren  
Zetsu  
Hatsu  
Sho  
Ken  
Ryu

Explanation: Yonozuka has the power to control Nen within his body at will

Abilities: Manipulation  
Enhancer  
Enhanced Strength  
Enhanced Speed  
Enhanced Durability  
Enhanced Sight  
Enhanced Reflexes  
Enhanced Agility  
Enhanced Stamina  
Healing factor  
Stealth Expert  
High intellect  
Master Hand to hand combat

Weapon of choice: N/A

Transformation: Nen Dragons

Weakness: Yonozuka tends to get sidetracked easily

Personality: Yonozuka is a young, kind and energetic boy who always treats people with respect and kindness. Alongside, that he's very adventurous and is always seeking to leave the house to go find something new, but nonetheless he knows his limits and when not to go over the line

Likes: Adventures  
Videogames  
Television  
Eating  
Sleeping  
Training  
Friends  
Family

Dislikes: Woken up early  
Lack of food  
Rude people  
Innocents in danger

"I know that But, If I remember correctly You said that the hunter Exam wasn't Easy for you so what makes you think that it'll be any Easier for Yonozuka" Ikayusa said

"Listen Dear, I think you should trust Etzu" Ikayuza said before continuing "Lets be honest, Kota became a hunter and etzu became a hunter, Now its time for the next generation of our family to become one and besides You know how Yono is, Its a guaranteed fact that he'll know what he needs to do in order to survive"

"I'd really appreciate it If you'd keep Kota out of it, but I guess I have no Choice but to *Sighs* Let him Partake in the Hunters Exam" Ikayusa said in a Uneasy tone

"Yes!" The three Family members Said

"I'm going to regret this as a Mother" Ikayusa said

"I promise, I won't let you down" Yonozuka said

"Promise me You won't Die Okay?" Ikayusa asked Earning a nod from Yonozuka

"I won't, I always keep a promise" Yonozuka said

"He always does" Etzu Said

"Uh-Huh" Ikayuza said

"Well, I'm gonna go pack Now" Yonozuka said before continuing "Can't be late"

And like that Young yonozuka took off to go pack for the hunters exam

 **A few minutes later**

"Alright, I'm ready" Yonozuka said

"Good, Now you're ready for the world of hunters" Etzugami said before continuing "But just to let you know, Its not gonna be easy so make sure to remember all the tips of I gave you"

"Gotcha" Yonozuka said

"I hope you know the world's out there is big So you do best to stay safe out there okay?" Ikayuza said

"I will" Yonozuka said

"Yono..." Ikayusa said in a sad and Uneasy tone

"Yeah?" Yonozuka asked

"Be...Be safe out there" Ikayusa said before continuing "Its dangerous out there and you don't know what can come your way so make sure you're aware of your surrounding and please...come back alive"

It was Quiet for Awhile then Yonozuka gave the thumbs up and spoke

"You don't have to worry about me" Yonozuka said before speaking "I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about the darnest thing Mom"

"Well if you say so" Ikayusa said before continuing "You are your father's child, So I trust you"

"See, You don't have to stress over me" Yonozuka said

"I hope so" Ikayusa said

"Alrighty, I'm heading off" Yonozuka said before continuing "Goodebye guys!"

Yonozuka soon walks off while waving goodbye

"There he goes" Etzu said

"Next time we'll see him, He'll be a future hunter" Ikayusa

"Of course, He is MY Grandson and you're Son" Ikayuza said as she points to Ikayusa

"Yeah, I know" Ikayusa said

After a while of travelling Yonozuka soon makes his way to the boat and along the way he meets and befriends a girl Who's Also taking the hunters exam Soon the two take a ship and arrive on Dolle harbor

On Dolle harbor

"We've been walking forever" Yonozuka said Before continuing "Are we ever gonna find out where to take the test?"

"Just have patience Yono We'll find it eventually" The girl said

This Girl Is Kuu Everest

Kuu Everest/ Age: 16

Sex: Female

Birthday: January 14th

Hair color: Crimson red

Skin: Caramel

Body: Well built

Height: 5'1

Eye color: Black

Status: Alive

Birthplace: Yorknew City

Family: Yuu Everest (Sister)  
Unknown Mother  
Unknown Father

Occupation: Hunter

Teams: None

Fighting style: Melee or Blast ranged

Voiced by: Tiffany vollmer (English)  
Hiromi Tsuru (Japanese)

 **Rip to The beloved Hiromi tsuru You will be missed, Thank you for all that you've done**

Outfit: Kuu wears a Dark gray tank top with a Skull wearing A bow in the middle for a decal Along with Wearing Gray and black Stripped Fingerless gloves which goes up to her arms, For her pants Kuu wears black jeans with A chain going through one of the belt loops along with Red and white Canvas Shoes and Last she wears a Black bowtie on her head to Hold up her Ponytail

Powers: Nen  
Ten  
Ren  
Zetsu  
Hatsu  
Sho  
Ken  
Ryu

Explanation: Just like Yonozuka, Kuu also has the abilities to control Nen

Abilities: Conjuration  
Enhancer  
Enhanced Strength  
Enhanced Speed  
Enhanced Durability  
Enhanced Sight  
Enhanced Reflexes  
Enhanced Agility  
Enhanced Stamina  
Healing factor  
High intellect  
Master hand to hand combat  
Weapon Expert  
Expert strategist

Transformation: None

Weakness: Cute things

Personality: Kuu is the best friend of Yonozuka along with being his Partner, She's known as Being a Hot head and Being brash but Believe or not she can be Calm and rational (When she chooses to) but that usually during the serious situations But besides her Hot headed personality She's a person with good moralities and good intentions for what she wants to do as a hunter And she's also a good friend, always With Yonozuka every step of the way either helping him out with situations or help to get stronger to conquer what stands in his way

"I hope you're right" Yonozuka said

"Of course I am" Kuu said

"Maybe we can ask those three over there" Yonozuka said as he points to the people near a board

"Its worth a shot" Kuu said

Soon Yonozuka and Kuu Walk towards the three

"Um excuse me?" Yonozuka asked

"What's up?" Asked a man in a blue suit

"We were wondering If you know any directions to take us to the place were they're holding the hunters exam" Kuu

"I see, You're taking the exams too" Said a Blonde Boy/Female

 **I still don't know Kurapika's Gender lol**

"Uh-huh" Yonozuka said with a Nod

"Cool" Said a boy in a green outfit

"Actually We're on our way to take the hunters Exam" Said the man in blue before continuing "According to the note I received the exam is supposedly Being held somewhere in Zabal city, Right now we're here *Points to the map* That tree is in the opposite direction"

"Perhaps you misheard him" The blonde person said

"Yeah, That may be the case" Kuu said

"No, He told me towards the cedar tree" The boy in green said

"I see..." The blonde kid said

"And this notice isn't helpin' out at all" Said the man in blue before continuing "Where Exactly in Zaban city are we suppose to go?"

"Our goal is to find the exam site using a limited amount of information, Just another test before we'll be allowed to take the hunters exam" The blonde kid said

"I knew that" The man said angrily

"If you don't mind me asking? Who are you guys?" Yonozuka asked

"Oh, I'm Leorio Paladiknight" Said the man named Leorio

"I'm kurapika A soul survivor of kurta Clan" Said the blonde kid named Kurapika before continuing "4 years ago, my entire clan was annihilated By a group of criminals So I'm partaking in the hunters Exam so I can be a hunter and capture the phantom troupe"

"And I'm gon freecs" Said the boy named gon in a happy

"Well I'm Yonozuka Gaeyonez" Yonozuka said

"And I'm Kuu Everest" Kuu said before continuing "Nice to Meet ya"

"Nice to meet yo too" Gon said before continuing "Anyway, I'll go have a look, The captain suggested that"

"Hey-hey, The bus to zaban is about to leave, We should take it" Leorio said as he pointed to the bus then spoke "Aw man what are we gonna do with him, He's gotta learn that you can't trust everyone"

Kurapika Soon leaves along with gon

"We if they're doin' it might as well" Yonozuka said as he walks off

"Yono! Wait up!" Kuu said before walking after him

"Not you guys too? Do you even know where he's going?" Leorio asked

"Gon's behavior Interests me more than the captain's advice, So I'm going with Him" Kurapika said

"Oh is that so? Well See ya, wasn't very long...Nice knowing you" Leorio said as he walked off the other way

"Its dangerous so be safe out their...I guess" Kuu said as she Grabbed one of Yonozuka's arms in a attempt to stop but he was too strong

Later Leorio is soon walking from the 4

"Guess he's not as independent as I thought So I'm just gonna take the bus" Leorio said

"So it was a trap" A man said catching Leorio's interest

"Seems like none of the buses made it to Zaban city" Another man said

"Rookies Usually Fail this part because they're too naïve" The first man said

Those sentences alone Made leorio head after the four before catching Up with them

"Well I knew You'd be Lonely without me" Leorio said

Soon The five make it the A deserted Place

"This is a creepy place" Leorio said

"Uh-huh" Yonouzka said

"No kidding" Kuu said before continuing "Not a single person in sight"

"No there're Plenty of People here" Gon said

"What?" Leorio asked confused

Soon a door opens revealing two People then comes closer revealing More people and One elder person

"W-what's with the freak show?" Leorio asked Nervously

"Exciting" The elder lady Said

"Exciting? What does she mean by that?" Kuu asked

"Exciting" The elder lady said once more

"Huh?" Yonozuka said confused

"Exciting...Two-choice Quiz!" The elder lady Yelled

Soon the people Around her Start playing Music Bringing Confusion To the five

"You 4 boys and One girl are heading for that tree on the Hill, correct?" The elder lady said before continuing "To reach the tree, You must pass through this town"

"Huh?" Gon said confused

"I shall administer a single question Quiz" The elder Lady said

"Hold on, What's going on here?" Leorio said

"You'll Have 5 seconds to answer the Question, Give the wrong Answer and you're disqualified" The elder lady said before speaking "You'll have to give up on taking this year's Hunter exam"

"I see, Then this is apart of the hunter Exam" Kurapika said

"I see how it is" Leorio said before continuing "I happen to be a Quiz Expert...Wait Only one question?"

"Your answer will be either One of the number 1 or 2" The elder lady said before continuing "Any other answer would be considered Incorrect"

"Wait, Do all three of us share One question?" Kuu asked

"And If one of us answers wrong then we'll all be disqualified too?" Yonozuka asked

"I doubt it" Kurapika said before continuing "Its likely That if one answers wrong we'll all go down the path of Disqualification"

"But when you think about it, It seems easier since only one of Us needs to Know the answer and I'm not so good a quizzes" Gon said

"I suppose" Leorio said

"Fair point" Kurapika said

"Hey there, Hurry it up or else I'll answer the question First" said a Black haired boy

"Who're you" Kuu asked

"He followed us here, All the way from port" Gon said

"Huh? Seriously?" Leorio asked

"Sorry Kid, I happened to overhear your conversation, so what will you do?" Said the black haired boy

"He seems eager to take it" Leorio said

"Seems like it" Kuu said

"I think we should let him go first" Yonozuka said

"Yeah, So we'll know what to expect" Kuu said

"I don't mind" Gon said

"I have no objection" Kurapika said

"Good, then I'll get to it" The black haired boy said before speaking mentally "Fools, I'll leave a trail of traps behind me"

"Here's You Question" The elder Lady said Before continuing "Evil villains have captured your mother and lover, You can only save one *Raises finger* Select one for your mother *Raises two fingers* Or select two too save your lover, Which will you save?"

"How is this even a Quiz?" Leorio asked

Soon the Black haired boy Pushes the button

"The answer Is 1" The black aired boy said

"Oh? Why do you say that?" The elder lady asked

"Because You can't replace Your mother, But you can find another Lover" The black haired kid said

"What?" Leorio said

Soon a crow caws and the elder lady speaks

"You may pass" The elder lady said

"But how?" Yonozuka asked

"You just have to tell the Old lady what she wants to hear" The black haired boy said

"I see" Kuu said

"Adios Amigos" The black haired boy said

"Hey Now! That's all bull, How was that Even the right answer? Are we suppose to give the answer the Old lady wants and that's considered correct?" Leorio said before continuing "Hey! Say something, Tch I won't put up for this Sham, I'm going another route"

"Refuse to take the quiz and You're disqualified" The elder Lady said making Leorio Stop

"That's Just ridiculous" Leorio said before continuing "Different People would expect different answers, There is no right answer"

"No right answer, I get it" Kurapika said

"What does he mean by that?...Wait!" Kuu said

"Leorio!" Kurapika and Kuu said in unison

"Wait the elder lady said before continuing "The cat eyed boy and the Red haired girl Figured it out"

"Huh?" Yonozuka said confused

"Not another word from you two, Say anything But the answer and You'll be disqualified" The elder lady said

"Tch" Kuu said making a sound in annoyance

"Come on leorio, Its a simple trick" Kurapika said

"Here's Your question...You're daughter and son have been kidnapped, You can only rescue one, Select one for your son or Two for your daughter Which will you chose?" The elder lady said

"She's making fun of us" Leorio thought to himself

"Five" The elder lady said as leorio makes his way to the side grabbing a wooden plank

"Go ahead, countdown you old hag" Leorio said mentally as he picked up the wooden plank

"Four" the elder lady said

"C'mon" Yonozuka said silently to himself

"Three" The elder lady Said

"Its pretty easy...If you think about it" Kuu said

"Two" The elder lady said as leorio was swinging the plank

"We're almost out of time" Yonozuka said

"One" The elder lady said before continuing "Buzz, Time's up"

Soon leorio Jumps with the plank while attempting the Hit the lady but is soon stopped by Kurapika

"Stop it kurapika!" An annoyed Leorio said before continuing "I won't be satisfied until I teach this Old woman a lesson"

"Calm down Leorio" Kurapika said also annoyed

"How can I be calm?" Leorio asked

"You'll waste our correct response" Kurapika said

"What do you mean" Leorio said

"We gave the right answer" Kurapika said

"But we didn't say anything" Yonozuka said

"That's because Silence was the response" Kuu said

"That doesn't make any sense" Yono said

"Actually Leorio Hit the nail on the head When he said there was no right Answer" Kuu said

"Precisely, This quiz had no right answer" Kurapika said

"However, we could only State 1 or 2 as the answer" Kuu said

"So in other words We weren't suppose to respond at all" Yonozuka said

"That's right, Silence was the response" Kuu said

"But What about the other guy?" Yonozuka asked

"They never said he gave the right answer, She only said That he may pass" Kurapika said

"So in other words That path is the wrong path" Yonozuka said

"Right" Kuu said

"Are we right?" Yonozuka asked making the elder life smirk

"Precisely" The elder Later said before standing Up and heading the left and Opening the door then continuing "This pathway leads to the tree, Walk here and You'll reach the top"

"Oh so that's what this Is about" Leorio said

"A couple lives in that cabin beneath that tree, They live as Navigators" The elder later said before continuing "If you meet their standards then I believe they'll Guide you to the exam site"

"Thank you" Yonozuka said

"Gran, I'm sorry for my rudeness" Leorio Apologized with a Bow

"Don't be, I don't mind" The elder lady said before continuing "I do my job because I enjoy meeting people Like you"

"Huh" Leorio said confused

"Do your best to become hunters" The elder lady said

"I will" Yonozuka said right as gon sat down on the floor

"Its not use, I can't think of Anything" Gon said Making Leorio chuckle

"You were still trying to find an answer?" Leorio asked

"You can stop Now" Kuu said

"Huh? Why?" Gon asked

"The quiz Is over" Kurapika said

"I know But...What If I run into a situation Like that? And I can only save one person Then what should I do?" Gon asked before continuing "I wouldn't be right to save just one, But one day That Might happen"

"That's right" The Elder said as the five walked off waving goodbye before continuing "That is the true purpose of this Test, You must be prepared to face the worst of scenarios because harsh reality attacks without warning so you must be prepared for the day your paths diverse"

 **Hunter vocabulary: Kurapika**

"Geez its really dark out here" Leorio said

"That's for sure" Yonozuka said as he Took out his phone right before Using the flashlight setting on his phone In which he soon speaks "Good thing There's a flashlight setting on here"

"Mhm" Kuu said

"Walk two hours" She said, But that was TWO HOURS AGO!" Leorio said

"You just need to have Patience, I'm sure it'll all Work out for the best" Kuu said

"Beware of magical beasts" Yonozuka said as he read the sign before continuing "We've been coming across these signs for quite a while"

"I wonder If the sign is telling the truth?" Gon asked

"Are we Ever gonna make it to the exam site?" Leorio asked Before screaming and hollering Complaints

"Leorio! Hurry up or we'll leave you" Gon said

"Gon's right! All this walking just for you to head back" Yonozuka said

"I see it" Kurapika said as he gained The three's attention

Soon the five arrived at a Cabin

"Hey! Anyone home?" Leorio asked

"Are they out?" Gon asked

"Maybe they're just asleep" Yonozuka said

Soon leorio opens the door

"We're coming In" Leorio said

As the five walk in they Soon encounter a Monster attacking two folks

"Its a magical beast" Gon said

"Guess the signs were True" Yonozuka said

"We have no choice but to fight" Kuu said

"A transforming Magical Beast, The kiriko" Kurapika said as he had two wooden baton's in his hands

"They can take any human form they desire" Kuu said while in Battle position

"That's an extremely intelligent Creature" Kurapika said

"There's a woman in his arms" Gon said while holding his fishing net

"And the guy on the floor needs medical attention" Leorio said

"What do we do?" Yonozuka asked as the Magical beast soon jumps out the window

"Dammit! he got away with the woman!" Kuu said

"Please save my wife" The injured man said

"Okay" Yonozuka said as he and gon hop out the window

"Leorio, We'll leave you with the injured man" Kurapika said

"Got it" Leorio said as he began to Help the injured man

In the woods the four were soon going after the kiriko

"He can follow that faint shadow even through this dark forrest" Kurapika said

Soon Gon and Yonozuka hop on the tree branches in order to find the kiriko

"Impressive" Kurapika said

"Interesting" Kuu said

After a while the kiriko jumping from branch to branch only to be intercepted by Gon and yonozuka

"Kiriko! Let her go!" Gon said

"Yeah! We want her safe and sound" Yonozuka said

"Take her from me t

"Then, If you can that is!" The kiriko said

"Woah" Yonozuka said as he and Gon drop to the floor catching up with Kurapika and kuu

"He can talk" Gon said

"That's so cool" Yonozuka said

"That magical beast Kiriko Uses human speech" Kurapika said

"Oh, that makes it a lot Easier" Gon said

"Good, now it won't be difficult for us" Yonozuka said as he jumps into the tree again along with Gon

"Hey! Silly Kiriko!" Gon said

"What!?" The kiriko asked before seeing gon appear right in front of him

"He's fast" Yonozuka said

At that point Gon his Kiriko in the head making him drop The lady

"Kurapika!" Gon yelled as Kurapika soon grabbed the lady

"He's so reckless" Kurapika said

"Argh! Stupid Kid...You'll pay for this" The kiriko said before taking off

"Wait!" Gon said before chasing after The kiriko

"You're not getting away that easily" Yonozuka said also chasing after the Kiriko

Back with Kurapika and kuu

"Are you okay?" Kuu asked

"Any injuries" Kurapika asked

"I'm okay, But what about my husband?" The lady asked before continuing "Is he alright?"

"Don't worry, Our friend is taking care of him" Kurapika said

"He's currently getting medical attention so he's alright" Kuu said

"Please take me to my husband" The lady said As kurapika noticed her tattoo

"Those tattoos" Kurapika said getting the Lady's attention making her hide it

"You're..." Kurapika said before being cut off by leorio

Kurapika! Kuu!" Leorio shouted before approaching her then continuing "Are you guys Okay?"

"Leorio" Kurapika said

"Phew, Guess you guys are all right" Leorio said

"How is that man?" Kurapika asked

"Is he doing well?" Kuu asked

"Yep, No worries at all" Leorio said before continuing "The wound wasn't as deep as it looked, I gave him some painkillers and he's sound asleep at the cabin"

"Good, No death Occurred" Kuu said

"I see" Kurapika said as he hit leorio with his Wooden baton's

"Kurapika" Kuu said

Instead of being Enrage and yell At Kurapika Like leorio would normally do he instead stood there and chuckled

"How did you know?" "Leorio" asked

"What does he mean?" Kuu asked

"How did you know that I was an Imposter" The fake leorio asked before changing into a Kiriko

"I didn't think that You were" Kurapika answered before continuing "I told leorio to take care of the injured man and he consented, Given the fact that the kiriko beast is still on the loose I attacked you for foolish leaving an Injured man on his own That's all"

"Heh-Heh" The kiriko chuckled before Dashing off

"Now I need you to answer my question" Kurapika said before holding his Baton's up to the lady before continuing "Who are you?"

"Heh" The lady chuckled

Back with gon and Yonozuka

"Dang it! We lost him" Yonozuka said before seeing The kiriko take off once more then speaking "There he is!"

"Wait!" Gon said as he And Yonozuka take off once more

After a while The Kiriko jumps off a Waterfall

"Oh crap" Yonozuka said As he and Gon Fell off the Waterfall

Luckily Gon used his fishing net to grab onto a branch and Pull them up Thus landing safely on the ground

"Thanks" Yonozuka said receiving a Nod from Gon

"For Kids you're Pretty Quick I must admit, I didn't expect you to get a hit off me" The Kiriko said as he soon jumped to the Floor appearing in front of the boys before speaking "You're about to discover, The high price that accomplishment came with"

Soon the Kiriko Attacks only to be stopped by gon

"Who're You?" Gon asked Making the Kiriko Stop

"Your aren't the one Gon hit" Yonozuka said

"Are you his friend?" Gon asked

"How can you tell I'm not the same One?" The Kiriko asked

"Well, Your face is completely Different" Gon said

"And Your voice is Higher and thinner" Yonozuka said

"Uh-huh" Gon said

Soon the Kiriko stops right before laughing

"What happened?" Gon asked

"Did we say something funny?" Yonozuka asked

"Hey sweetheart!" The kiriko said before continuing "Come out here! You're gonna love this"

Later on

"Hmm...Has many years has it been since someone Could tell us apart?" The kiriko asked

"I'm ecstatic" The kiriko said

"Can you tell their faces and voices are different?" Leorio asked

"No, not at all" Kurapika Said

"You see, the One Kurapika, Kuu, Yonozuka and me Beat up was the husband" Gon said

"Uh-huh" Yonozuka said

"Which one are you talking about?" Kurapika, leorio and kuu asked in unison

"Allow us to introduce ourselves" The husband said before continuing "We are the navigators, Our family provides the support for the Exam"

"I'm their daughter" The Wife said

"And I'm their son" The husband

"Man, You had us fooled" Leorio said

"Really" Kuu said

"The Hunter exam changes site every year" One Kiriko said before continuing "Its quite difficult to locate"

"So we Navigators help by navigating the applicants to the site" A second one said

"Oh, so that's how it works" Yonozuka said

"But we don't help every candidate" The daughter said

"We test applicants to see if they're qualified to take the exam" The son Said

"Kurapika" The daughter said

"Yes" Kurapika said

"You successfully used the most vague of hints to determine that we weren't spouse" The daughter said before continuing "The hint was these tattoos which, in this religion, Mark a woman as single for life *wipes the tattoos* Kurapika demonstrated that he's very knowledgeable"

"Nice" Kuu said

"Therefore, He passes" The daughter said

"Nice job" Yonozuka said

"Way to go kurapika" Gon said

"Congrats" Kuu said

"Thanks" Kurapika said

"Leorio" The son said

"Huh?" Leorio asked

"You never figured out my identity" The son said making leorio nervous before continuing "However, You dressed my injuries faster and more thoroughly Then any doctor and most importantly you reassured my that my wife was safe"

"S-stop its embarrassing" Leorio said

"Your kindness makes you worthy to take the hunters exam, Thus you pass" The son said

"Really!?" Leorio asked shocked before slowly descending to the floor in relief

"You did it" Gon said

"Awesome" Yonozuka said

"Heh" Leorio chuckled as he gave the two a fist bump

"Kuu" The daughter said

"Yes" Kuu

"You were willing to help Out your fellow peers in capturing one of us along With making sure I was safe along with the health Of your friends and for that, You pass" The daughter said

"Thank you" Kuu said with a nod

"Alright" Yonozuka said as he high fives Kuu

"And finally gon and yonozuka" The kiriko said

"Yes" Both boys said

"Your superhuman Physical Ability and powers of observation make you both worthy to take the hunters exam" The kiriko said before continuing "You pass"

"Terrific" Yonozuka said as he fist bump he friends

Soon later on

"We will Take you to the hunter exam" The kiriko said as he flew with gon and yonozuka to the test site along with the others

"Isn't it great we Passed?" Gon asked

"Uh-huh" Yonozuka responded

"Its to early to celebrate" Kurapika said

"Yeah, we still Have trials that await us in the future" Kuu said before continuing "We merely earned the right to take the exam"

"What's the matter with celebrating A little?" Leorio asked before continuing "We're makin' progress"

"Honestly, you people should think" Kurapika said

"Hey! why must you be such a smartass!?" Leorio asked

"Stop moving around" The Kiriko said before continuing "If you're tall blame yourself"

"Ha-ha-ha" Yonozuka and Gon laugh

Yonozuka and his friends enjoy a nice ride through the sky However, They still haven't reached the starting line

*Hxh Ending 1 plays then ends*

(Preview)

Wow! Look at all these people" Yonozuka said

"Yeah, there's a lot of people here" Kuu said

"This test might now be easy But I gotta try and give it my all" Yonozuka said

"Next time: Rivals X For X Survival!" Kuu and Yonozuka said in unison

(End)

Shilvergreen: Hello readers, Thanks for watching this New Fanfiction I made and make sure to review and share with friends, Thank you and good night or Day


	2. Rivals X for X Survival

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Hunter x Hunter Nor the references displayed I only own my OC'S along with the Attacks to go in the future so on that Note thank you and have a Good day**

*Opening 1: Departure Plays then ends*

Chapter 2: Rivals X For X Survival

At Zaban City, Yonozuka and his friends have arrived at Zaban city, Site of the hunter exam, aided by the kiriko by the Kirko's navigation

"As Navigators, Our job is to identify worthy applicants and guide them to the exam site" The male navigator said before continuing "In other words, It would be extremely diffuclt for someone to reach the site without a navigator's Help"

"Hey! Wanna try one!" Said a man selling food before speaking once more "It's Zaban's famous Panda-Frog-on-a-stick a true! A true delicacy!"

"Woah!" Yonozuka said amazed

"This broach was excavated from Zaban's underground palace" Said a woman before continuing "I bet its Valuable Artifact"

"You know, Zaban city is a shady place" Leorio said

"Yeah I bet half of the stuff they sell isn't even real" Kuu said

"Prosperous cities tend to attract all kinds of Nasty types" Kurapika said

"Oh" Yonozuka said amazed as he looked at all the stands that were set up

"C'mon Yono" Kuu said before continuing "Hurry Up or we'll leave with out you"

"Coming" Yonozuka said as he catches up with the group

Soon after the group arrives at a building

"That's the building" The navigator pointed

"Woah, Look at that" Yonozuka said amazed

"It's so tall" Gon said before continuing ""They really have a nice building"

"So this is the exam site" Leorio said before continuing "This is what draws..."

"Hunters applicants from around the world" Kurapika said

"My first shot at the Hunters exam" Gon said before continuing "Was this how dad felt when he first came here?"

"I won't fail" Yonozuka said

"Time to prove to my sisters I'm strong enough to be a hunter" Kuu said

"Hey you guys" The Narrator Said

"Huh?" The 5 said

"Over here" The Navigator said as he points to another building

"That Ain't funny" Leorio said

"It looks like an average Restaurant" Yonozuka said

"The Hunter applicants apply here?" Kuu said confused

"That's right" The navigator said before continuing "No one would ever expect the hunter exam with a million of candidates to be located here right?"

"I guess you're right" Kuu said in agreement

Inside the restaurant

"Welcome" The chef said

"Hiya" Yonozuka said

"Is that back room open?" The navigator asked

"What will you be having'?" The Chef asked

"The stake combo that opens your eyes to the light" The Navigator said before continuing "For three"

"For three...How would you like them?" The chef asked

"Grilled over a low flame until well cooked" The Navigator said

"Got it...Let yourself in the back" The chef said

Soon the 6 make their way to the back of the Restuarant

"Wait here" The Navigator said

"Wait?" Yonozuka asked

"Where're the others?" kuu asked

"I can't wait for the steak combo" Gon asked

"Gon, that was just a password to get us in" Kurapika said

"Oh we don't get it eat?" Gon asked

"Guess not" Yonozuka replied

"One in every ten thousand..." The Navigator said getting Gon and Yonozuka's attention

"Huh?" The two said

"The Number of applicants who make it this far" The Navigator Said before continuing "You've done well for first timers...Well good luck"

Soon Gon raises his hand

"Thank you" Gon said

"I would be happy to serve as you're navigator next year" The navigator said as he shakes Gon's hand before leaving

"Now what?" Yonozuka asked

"I dunno" Kuu replied

"It appears the room is an elevator" Kurapika said

"Cool" Yonozuka said amazed

"That means he expects us to fail next year" Leorio said annoyed

"Once every Three years" Kurapika said

"What's that?" Leorio asked

"The frequency with which a rookie passes the exam" Kurapika said

"Huh?" Leorio asked in confusion

"It's that unusual" Gon asked

"Some cannot endure the exam's physical and mental strain" Kurapika replied before speaking "It's also not unusual for veterans to break the rookies who consequently never retake the test"

"I guess applicants are ready to do it all to become hunters" Yonozuka said

"But of course my friend, Hunters make the most money in this world" Leorio said

"Wrong!" Kurapika said before continuing "Hunters are the most noble in this world"

"Glory Hog" Leorio yelled

"Money grubber" Kurapika yelled back

"Guys listen, Every year over fifty hunters make the list of the world's hundred richest people"

"Hunters are associated with hunting wild game and treasure" Kurapika said before continuing "But they are all second rate, True hunters protect people and the natural order"

"Once you're a hunter, most countries will give you a free pass and no charge to use public facilities, How're those benefits" Leorio said

"Pretty good" Yonozuka said

"I mean they're both right" Kuu said

"Hunters have many difficult and important responsibilities, Such as preserving cult artifacts and Endangered species"] Kurapika said before continuing "As well as capturing wanted Criminals and Unscrupulous hunters"

"The fame and money...That's why people wish to become" Leorio said

"Profound knowledge and a healthy mind and body plus and unyielding conviction, those are the qualities on which hunters pride themselves" Kurapika said

"Grr!" The two said before continuing "Well!?"

"Umm?..." Yonozuka said

"I mean..." Kuu said

Soon the five met their destination

"I think we're here" Gon said

"Thank god" Yonozuka said in relief

"We'll continue this Later" Leorio said

Soon the Five exit the elevator they soon see the other applicants

"Wow, look at all these people" Yonozuka said amazed

"There's a lot down here" Kuu said

"Strange atmosphere down here" Leorio said

"They clearly differ from the hunters applicants we saw at the port in the city" Kurapika said before continuing "Each is their own master, In their own right"

"Excuse me" Gon said as the others ignore him and Looks away

"Everyone is so tense" Kuu said

"That's for sure" Yonozuka said

"Hello...Please take a number" Said a green man who Handed leorio a pin with a number on his

"Uh thanks" Leorio said

"Here ya go" The green man said as he handed Kurapika his pin

"Okay?" Kurapika said in a confused tone

"Here" The green man said as he handed Gon his pin

"Thanks" Gon said

"And for you two" The green man said as he handed Yonozuka and Kuu their Pins

"Thank you" The two said in unison

"Be sure to wear this on your chest at all times" The Green man said before continuing "And be sure not to Lose it"

"Right" The two applicants said

"Haven't Seen you guys Before" Said a plump man who was sitting on top

"Huh?" Yonozuka said before looking up top

"You can tell we're new?" Kuu asked

"More or less" The Plump man said plopping down before continuing "After all this'll be my thirty-fifth attempt"

"Thirty-five time!?" Gon asked suprised

"Holy crap! Yonozuka said also in shocked

"Well, You could say I'm a Exam veteran" The Plump man said

"That isn't something to brag about" Leorio said

"Indeed" Kurapika said

"No offense" Kuu said

"If you have any questions, Feel free to ask me" the plump man said

"Got it" Yonozuka said

"My name is tonpa" Tonpa as he introduced himself

"I'm Gon" Gon introduced himself

"And I'm yonozuka" Yonozuka said as he also introduced himself

"These are Kurapika, Leorio and Kuu" Gon said as he introduced his friends

"If you mind me asking, Are there any other participates that've taken the test a buncha times?" Yonozuka asked

"Well, I have the most experience here" Tonpa said before continuing "For instance there's Number 255, Todo the wrestler, He's unmatched in strength and smarter than he looks"

"I see" Yonozuka said

"Then there's number 103, bourbon the snake chamber, he tends to hold grudges so you don't want to end up on his bad side" Tonpa said before continuing "And then there's Number 191, bodoro the kung fu master, He's getting old but there still isn't a better martial artist around"

"Is that so?" Kuu asked in a somewhat uninterested tone

"Then you have the amori brother, Amori, Imori and umori, They work well together as a team so watch out" Tonpo said as he soon continued to spot out all the participants

"Wow, You know Your stuff" Yonozuka as a man walk pasts him and soon bumps into a Pale man

Soon a scream goes off and the man who bumped into the other man is seen with his hands and arms fading away

"Oh, how peculiar" The pale man said with a smirk before continuing "His arms seem to have become flower petals"

"Holy crap" Yonozuka said surprised

"No smoke and mirrors here" The pale man said before continuing "Do take care, when you bump into somebody you should really apologized"

"That psychopath is back again" Tonpa said

"Again?" Yonozuka and Gon said in unison

"Does that mean he took the Exam last year?" Leorio asked

"Number 44, Hisoka the magician" Tonpa said before continuing "Last year, he was a virtual Lock to pass the test until he killed an examiner he didn't like"

"And they still allow him to take the test again!?" Leorio asked in shocked

"Of course" Tonpa said before continuing "Every year the examiners and test content change and the examiners are the ones who choose the new content, The devil himself could pass if that were the examiners determination, That's just how the Hunter exam works"

"Sadly enough" Kuu said

"Anyway no one likes him" Tonpa said before continuing "You should stay away from him, Who knows what trick he'll pull"

"He looks dangerous That's for sure" Leorio said

"No kidding" Kuu said

"Oh that reminds" Tonpa said before continuing "A little something to mark our acquaintance"

Tonpa soon hands out soda

"Oh thanks" Leorio said before continuing "I was feelin' thirsty"

"Thank you" Yonozuka said

"Appreciate it" Kuu said

"There he goes" Said one applicant from afar

"Trying to play nice, Despite being the nastiest one here" the second applicant said from afar

"Tonpa, the rookie crusher" Said a third applicant also from afar

"Best of luck out there" Tonpa said

"Right" The five said before drinking

"Heh-heh" Tonpa said as he mentally laugh before continuing "The juice I gave them contains and extremely laxative, One sip and for three days their Guts will be a Nonstop roller coaster and you'll need diapers to take the exam"

 **Hunter Vocabulary: Leorio**

"Bleh" Yonozuka said as he spits out the juice before continuing "I'm sorry but I think this juice is expired"

"Seriously" Leorio said as he spits out the Juice

"Looks Like I got lucky" Kuu said as she pours the drink out

"Huh? That's strange" Tonpa said before speaking mentally "Impossible, That laxative should have practically no taste for scent"

"Its a shame" Leorio said before continuing "I was looking forward to having a drink"

"I'm very sorry" Tonpa apologized before speaking once more "I didn't think the juice had gone bad"

"It's okay. you don't have to apologize" Gon said before continuing "Is your stomach okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Tonpa

"I've sampled all kinds of mountain grass and plants, so I can usually taste when something is bad" Gon said

"Really? That's amazing" Tonpa said nervously before continuing "Damn...I had to run into this wild mountain kid"

"That's pretty cool" Yonozuka said

"I know" Gon said

"Well I'm sorry about that again" Tonpa apologized before continuing "Anyway I'll see you around"

Soon tonpa walks away

"Talkative old man" Leorio said

"Seems fishy to me" Kuu said

Back with Tonpa

"Those bastards are trick" Tonpa said before continuing "But just they wait...I'll crush em before they even know it"

"Hey Tonpa" Said a white haired kid

"Yo Plumpy" Said a black Haired Kid

"Can I have more of that juice?" The White haired kid asked before continuing "Must be my nerves cause I'm really thirsty"

"Sure" Tonpa said before continuing "What the hell? The laxative he drank earlier should've taken effect by now so what's goin' on?"

Soon the white haired kid drinks the juice with no issues found

"It's only a drink, If he imbides that much then he could die of dehydration" Tonpa said to himself

"I can tell you're worried" Said the Black haired kid

"Huh?" Tonpa asked confused

"It's okay, I've been trained" The white haired kid said before continuing "Poison won't affect me"

"Nice try Though" The black haired kid said as he walked off with the other kid

"He survived the poison" Tonpa said surprised before continuing "But what's worse is that they knew poison was contained in the drink...Damn those two number 99 killua and number 89 Dai...These rookies are insane *Chuckles* No matter that just means crushing them will be worth the while"

Soon after a while the applicants huddle up and await for instructions in which a green object appears and the wall opens

"I apologize for the wait" Examiner #1 said before continuing "The entry period for hunter applicants so from here on out, The hunter exam will now began"

"Bout' time" Said Dai

"Let's do this" Yonozuka said

"A final caution, If you end up short on luck or ability then you could very well end up seriously injured or dead so then...those who accept the risk, Please follow me" Examiner #1 said before speaking once more "Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you"

After a few seconds everyone stood there signifying that nobody chose to leave

"Very well then" Examiner #1 said before continuing "All 404 applicants will participate in phase one"

Soon after that all the Participants begin to walk with the Examiner

"Looks like no one has left yet" Yonozuka said

"I doubt any one will be leaving anytime soon" Kuu said

"I hoped a few would withdraw" Leorio said

Soon the examiner picks up the pace before jogging along with everyone else

"Looks like the people in front started running" Kurapika said

"He picked up the pace" Kuu said

"I neglected to introduce myself" The Examiner said before continuing "I'm Satotz, the phase one examiner So I shall lead you to the next phase"

"A second phase?" Hanzo asked before continuing "What about the first?"

"It already commenced" Satotz said

"It already begun?" One applicant asked

"This is part of the test?" Another applicant asked

"You must follow me to phase two" Satotz said before continuing "This is the exam's first test"

"Follow you? That's it?" Hanzo asked

"I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive so you just need to follow me" Satotz said

"I see how it is" Kurapika said

"This test is weird" Yonozuka said

"I suspect that its an endurance race" Kuu said

"Fine by me" Leorio said before continuing "I'll be right behind ya"

"This should be fun" Gon said

"But the mental stress of not knowing how far we'll have to run" Kurapika said before continuing "He's also testing our mental fortitude"

"This should be easy" Yonozuka said before continuing "I'll do whatever it takes to become a hunter"

[Narrator Monologuing: The Exam's first test has now begun, Amidst a mix of warriors and knaves but one candidate is disqualified before it even starts and the total number of applicants is 404 But all in all will Yonozuka fair against the Obstacles? Find out next time!

*Ending credits play then end*

(Preview)

"It's going good so far" Yonozuka said

"That's for sure" Kuu said in agreement

"Easy for you to say" Leorio said in a tiresome tone Before continuing "You guys are young so its obvious the Young ones have the most energy"

"I guess he's somewhat right" Kuu said

"I don't feel tired so I guess he is right" Yonozuka said

"See!" Leorio shouted

"Next time: Hope X and X ambition" Yonozuka said before continuing "Don't miss it!"

(End)

Shilver: Hello readers, Thank you for reading this Chapter and make sure to stay tuned for next chapter so on that note thank you and have a good day along with making sure to review and see what you think

Yonozuka: See ya


	3. Hope X and X ambition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X hunter nor the characters or anything else and the rights go to its respective owners, So on that note thank you and have a good day :)**

*Departure Plays then ends*

Chapter 3: Hope X and X ambition

[Narrator]: Two Hours have passed since the hunters exam and the applicants have travelled over thirty kilometers from the start, None of them know how far they'll go so they're forced to run with the leader with no goal specified, Its a monotonous course with no end in sight pus many applicants have already dropped out

"I wonder where we're heading to" Yono said

"I dunno but I hope its worth it" Kuu said

"I've been meaning to ask" Yonozuka said before continuing "Why do you wanna be a hunter?"

"Well all my sisters have been hunters all their lives" Kuu said before continuing "They believe I don't have what it takes to become a hunter so I wanna prove them wrong and become one"

"That sounds like a good reason" Yonozuka said

"And what about you?" Kuu asked

"Well I was told that my was an amazing hunter, So I wanna be just like him and become a hunter" Yonozuka said

"Seems good" Kuu said before continuing "Its nice to have a role model"

"Do you have one?" Yonozuka asked

"I did..." Kuu said before continuing "But he wasn't what I thought he was"

"Well you can always be a role model for the young" Yonozuka said

"Role model?" Kuu asked in a confused tone

"Uh-huh" Yonozuka said with a nod in which he continued "You can a role model for children who look up to you like a mother or older sister"

"I'm not sure" Kuu said

"I'm sure you have what it takes" Yonozuka said

"But how exactly?" Kuu asked

"Well with your Awesome intelligence and bravery of course" Yonozuka said

"Intelligence and bravery" Kuu said with a warm smile

"He's not wrong" Said another applicant who passes by Kuu in which he then stopped

"H-Him" Kuu said with a shocked tone

"Kuu?" Yonozuka said as he Shook his friend before speaking "Kuu what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh its...Nothing" Kuu said

"Good now lets go or we'll be left behind" Yonozuka said

"Right" Kuu said as she and yonozuka took off in which she spoke mentally "What's he doing here?"

Later on as the applicants were running

"Dammit!" Leorio said as he then noticed Killua riding his skateboard

"This is too easy" Killua said with his hands in his pocket

"Hey! Wait up kid!" Leorio said as she shouted at Killua

"Huh?" Killua asked in a confused tone

"What's Up?" Dai asked

"You should show the hunter exam some respect!" Leorio shouted

"Whaddya mean?" Killua asked

"Why are you using a skateboard!?" Leorio asked before continuing "Isn't that cheating!?"

"How?" Killua asked

"This is an endurance test!" Leorio said

"Not exactly" Gon said

"What?" Leorio asked before continuing "What're you talking about?"

"Well the examiner told us to just follow him" Yonozuka said as he catches up with Leorio and gon

"yeah, he didn't say how to do it" Kuu said

"Uh-huh" Gon said with nod

"Good point" Dai said before slowing down and get next to Yonozuka

"Whose side are you guys on?" Leorio asked

Soon killua slows down

"How old are you two?" Killua asked

"I'm twelve years old" Gon replied

"We're the same age" Killua said mentally

"And I'm thirteen" Yonozuka said

"He's one year younger than me" Dai said

Soon Killua hops off his Skateboard and runs with the others

"Might as well run" Killua said

"That was so cool" Gon said

"Pretty awesome" Yonozuka said

"That's Killua for ya" Dai said before introducing himself "I'm Dai...Dai Krieg"

Dai Krieg/ Age: 14

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: October 31st

Hair: Black with Purple tips

Skin: Light brown

Body: Average

Height: 5'2

Eye color: Black

Status: Alive

Birthplace: Yorknew city

Family: Unknown Family

Occupation: Hunter

Teams: None

Fighting style: Melee or blast ranged

Voiced by: Laura Bailey (English)  
Ryo Hirohashi (Japanese)

Outfit: Dai wears a sleeveless black hoodie with a white shirt underneath, along with beige cargo pants along with a pair of white high top Nike Air Force 1's (Yes Seriously)

Powers: Nen  
Ten  
Ren  
Zetsu  
Hatsu  
Sho  
Ken  
Ryu

Explanation: Dai control the Nen within his Body

Abilities: Conjurer  
Transmuter  
Immense Strength  
Immense Speed  
Immense Durability  
Excellent Reflexes  
Excellent Acrobatics  
Immense Stamina  
Stealth Expert  
Skilled Martial Artist  
High Intellection  
Skilled Knife Wielder  
Weapon Expert

Weapon of choice: Chains  
Duel Knives  
Two-Headed Snake-Twin Serpents

Transformation: Fire mode  
Lightning Mode

Weakness: Dai sometimes gets too confident

Personality: Dai comes off as a calm and collected kid with a cool and laid back personality, but at times he can get cocky to opponents weaker than he is, but when they're strong or equally matched then he gets serious and focuses on his objective

Likes: Adventures  
Technology  
Fighting  
Weapons  
Sleeping  
Training  
Family  
Friends  
Sweets

Dislikes: Boredom  
Rudeness  
Too much Rules  
Being Disturbed  
Annoying People

"And You?" Dai asked

"Yonozuka Gaeyonez" Yonozuka said before continuing "But my family likes to call me Yono for short"

"Yono" Dai said before continuing "I like it"

"I'm Killua" Killua said as he introduced himself

"And I'm Gon" Gon said introducing himself

"Damn, He's making a fool outta me" Leorio said mentally

Later on as the applicants were running, There was one who was currently struggling

"Gah!" The applicant said in an weary tone in which he soon continued "Impossible!...It's Impossible, I was sure my calculations were to be exact...so why...am I...Going to Fail...For me to fail is absurd!"

Meanwhile With Kuu

"With him their this'll surely be an Issue" Kuu said

"Having some trouble?" Asked a participant

"Tch! what're you doing here?" Kuu asked

"What I can't be a hunter?" The applicant asked

"Don't be a smartass just answer my question correctly" Kuu said angrily

"I'm serious" the applicant said before continuing "I came to be a hunter...Just like you my dear Kuu"

"Whatever just stay out of my way and try not to pull anything"

"Anything for you dear" The applicant said

"Cut it out with the sweet talk cause we aren't dating anymore" Kuu said

"I know but it annoys you" The applicant said with a smirk

"Screw you" Kuu said

"How nice" The applicant said before continuing "I happen to notice that boy you're with"

"Yes I met him during my travels and we've become great friends on our journey" Kuu said

"That's great but...It'd be a shame if something were do... **Happen** to him" The applicant said

Soon Kuu gives the applicant a vicious Growl along with a Face

"Listen and listen good" Kuu said before continuing "If you so happen as to lay a finger on him I'll make you regret for the rest of your life Capiche?"

"Whatever you say" The applicant said before running ahead

"*Sighs* This may be harder than I though" Kuu said

Later on as the Applicants were running

"It's been four hours since the Hunter exam began" Kurapika said mentally before continuing "We must've been travelling at least sixty kilometers...How much farther do we need to go?"

Back with The Boys and leorio

"*Huff-Huff* They said only one rookie passes the hunter exam every three years" Leorio said wearily before continuing "So for a human like me, it isn't evev worth dreaming about...Dammit"

Leorio Soon drops his Suitcase which then alarms Gon and Yonozuka

"*Huff-Huff* Dammit will I even be able to pass this damn test?" Leorio said to himself

"Hey, forgot him lets go" Killua said

"Unfortunately" Dai said

"I'm not so sure" Yonozuka said

"S-Screw that" Leorio said before standing up and taking off In which he spoke "I'm gonna become a hunter"

"Well wouldja look at that" Dai said

"Damn it all!" Leorio said as he speeds by The boys

"Let's roll" Yonozuka said with a smile

"Ah yeah!" Dai said as he took off with Yonozuka

Gon soon uses his fishing poll to grab leorio's suitcase

"Cool" Killua said impressed as he and Gon took off

"I gotta try that later on" Killua said

"If you let me try your skateboard" Gon said

"Okay" Killua said

Later on the Applicants make their way to a set of stairs

"We've reached the eighty-Kilometer mark" Satotz said before continuing "It is now time to pick up the pace"

Soon Satotz Goes faster

"Wait are you serious?" Asked an applicant

"He's Insane" Hanzo said before continuing "He's prancing up the stairs like they aren't even their, If he keeps up this pace then multiple people will fail"

With the Boys

"You guys wanna see who can get to the top?" Killua asked

"I'm Game" Dai said

"Sure" Gon said

"Lets do it" Yonozuka said

"Loser has to by dinner" Dai said

"Better prepare your wallet" Yonozuka said

"Ready!" Killua said before continuing "Go!"

Soon the four dash off going up the stairs

Back with Leorio

"Hup-Hup-Hup!" Leorio said as he going up the stairs

"What're you doing?" Kuu asked

"Surviving that's what!" Leorio said before continuing "I can't fail this test...Gotta achieve...My...Goal!

"That's...Nice" Kuu said

"You okay?" Kurapika asked

"Yes just look at me" Leorio said before continuing "I realized that I can keep going If I don't worry about how stupid I look! *Runs faster*"

"Heh" Kurapika said with a chuckle

"That's Leorio for ya" Kuu said

"Maybe I should follow his example" Kurapika said mentally before putting his Blue Tabard in his Bag and runs faster

"Well might as well join them" Kuu said before also running ahead

"Leorio I have a question to ask" Kurapika said

"What?" Leorio asked before continuing "Is this too easy for you...Talking just wastes energy"

"Are you really trying to be a hunter for money?" Kurapika asked before continuing "You aren't, Right? We've only been together for two days but I know you better than that"

"He's gotta point" Kuu said

"Sure you have a nasty attitude and you're not as bright as you appear to be" Kurapika said

"The hell?" Leorio asked angrily confused

"But you don't appear to be shallow" Kurapika said before continuing "I've seen other who live and work for money but unlike them you're not like the rest"

"Tch! you and your logic" Leorio said

"The Scarlet eyes" Kurapika said before continuing "That is the sole reason why the members of the Kurta clan were targeted and hunted down"

"I've been told about them" Kuu said

"Us members of the Kurta clan are known best for our Unique and special scarlet eyes" Kurapika said before continuing "When our emotions are heightened, Our eyes turn scarlet as though on fire"

"I see" Kuu said

"The eyes in that scarlet state Are considered as one of the most beautiful colors in the world and they command high prices on the black market" Kurapika said

"I take it that's the reason the Phantom troupe attacked?" Kuu asked

"Unfortunately so" Kurapika said before continuing "Those vile lowlifes took the eyes from each of my Brethren and I vow to take each of them down and still this day I can hear their saddened cries in Pain and agony...I swear I'll make Phantom troupe pay for their horrendous sin and restore the eyes of my claim"

"So that's why you want to become a hunter" Kuu said

"Yes, If I become a hunter and pair up with wealthy clients then I can gain more information on the Black markets" Kurapika said

"But then you'll have to swallow your pride and become a hunter that you despise" Leorio said

"Do you really want that?" Kuu asked

"The Blow to my pride is nothing" Kurapika said before continuing "Measured against the suffering and torment my clan members horribly endured"

"I apologize but I have no noble cause for my reason" Leorio said before continuing "I'm in it for the money"

"Don't try to lie" Kurapika said

"I'm not lying" Leorio said

"You really believe that you can just buy anything with money?" Kurapika asked

"You betcha" Leorio said before continuing "For the right price, You can buy anything you want"

"Take that back" Kurapika said before continuing "If you're insulting the kurta clan then I'll never forgive you"

"Why? I'm tellin' the truth" Leorio said before continuing "If I had the right cash my best friend wouldn't have died"

"Friend?" Kuu said mentally

"An illness?" Kurapika asked

"It was a treatable disease" Leorio said before continuing "The only issue was that I didn't have the money for the operation which costs a fortune...I was naïve...I though I could become a doctor, I wanted to cure kids who had the same disease and able to tell them free of charge, then I could've told his parents too...What a joke, to become a doctor you need money, Got it? The world runs on money so I want money"

"See you at the goal Kurapika" Gon said

"Catch ya later old timer" Killua said

"Peace" Dai said

"See ya" Yonozuka said

"I'm not old, I'm a teenager like you!" Leorio shouted

This shocked the team greatly

"No way" Gon said

"You're kidding" Yonozuka said

"Seriously?" Kuu asked

 **Hunter Vocabulary: Killua**

"This is too much" An applicant said as he collapsed

"T-This I-Is C-crazy" Another said as he passed out

"I'm impressed you guys can keep up with me and Dai" Killua said

"Really?" Gon asked with a chuckle

"Or maybe everyone else is just too slow" Killua said

"That could be it" Dai said

"Man this is gonna be a total breeze" Killua said

"That Ain't gonna be fun" Dai said

"Hey, Why do you wanna be a hunter?" Gon asked

"Me" Killua said before continuing "I'm not really interested in becoming a hunter I just heard the exam was gnna be super challenging so here I am"

"But this is really boring" Dai said before continuing "What about you guys?"

"Well is an incredible hunter so I wanna become one just like him" Yonozuka said

"And I wanna prove my sisters wrong" Kuu said

"What about you Gon?" Dai asked

"Well, My dad's a hunter so I wanna become a hunter, like my day" Gon said

"That's interesting" Killua said before continuing "So what kind of hunter is he?"

"I dunno" Gon replied

"That's weird" Killua

"Really?" Gon asked

"Well yeah" Dai said before continuing "You don't know what kind of hunter your dad was so you can't EXACTLY be a hunter like him if you don't know what kind he was"

"Well to be honest I was raised by mito" Gon said before continuing "So I've only seen my dad in photos"

"Who's mito?" Killua asked

"She's my Aunt" Gon replied

"Oh" Killua said

"When I was twelve, My dad took the hunter exam, He passed and became a hunter then he left the island" Gon said before continuing "I want to find out why he chose to become a hunter over being with me"

"Seems good to me" Dai said

"The exit" Yonozuka said

"Good we're almost there" Kuu said

"Finally" Dai said before continuing "I thought we'd never leave"

"Phew" Kurapika said

"We can finally get out of the tunnel" Leorio said

"Perfect" Yonozuka said before dashing upstairs

"Oh no ya don't" Dai said before chasing after him

"Hey wait up" Killua said as he dashed up the stairs

"I'm not paying for dinner" Gon said as he chased killua

"If you can't beat em Join em" Kuu said as she raced upstairs

"Now let's see how much made it this far" Satotz said as he reached the top of the stairs to see Yonozuka, Kuu, Dai, Gon and killua make it to the top

"Goal!" The four boys said as each of them made it to the top

"Alright I win" Yonozuka said with a chuckle

"*Scoffs* You're crazy if you think you won" Dai said

"I'm pretty sure I was the first to make it up here" Yonozuka replied

"In your dreams" Dai said

"You guys are delusional" Killua said before continuing "It was obvious that I made it up here faster"

"No I did" Gon said before continuing "So I don't have to buy dinner"

"Oh please" Killua said

"Hey mister, Who made it up here first?" Dai asked

"I believe you four made it up here Simultaneously" Satotz said

"Oh" Gon said before continuing "Then I'll buy you dinner"

"Huh?" Killua asked confused

"Then you buy me dinner" Gon said

"I don't get it" Killua said

"Hey Satotz" Killua said before continuing "Is this where the second phase of the exam begins?"

"Not quite" Satotz said before continuing "We still have a long way to go"

"Oh" Gon said

Later on The rest Arrive and take a gander at the view

"Woah, check it out" Kuu said

"This place is so foggy" Yonozuka said

"I know" Dai said

"Hey kurapika" Gon said as he was sitting down

"Is this our destination?" Kurapika asked

"Apparently not" Kuu said

"I see" Kurapika said before continuing "The fog is fading away"

"Really?" Gon asked before standing up

"That's Great" Yonozuka said

At that point the fog dies out revealing trees and all kinds of nature

"The Numere wetlands, Also known as the swindlers swamp" Satotz said before continuing "We must cross these wetlands in order to reach phase two of the exam, This place is the home of many bizarre and exotic creatures and many of these creatures can be cunning and Insatiable in which they deceive humans and prey upon them so be very careful because if you let these creatures deceive you...You're dead"

"Looks like we'll have to be extra careful" Kuu said

"Yes" Yonozuka said

"Afraid so" Dai said

Right then and there the exit closes leaving the other applicants behind

"These creatures will uses every trick in the book to fool and capture their pray" Satotz said before continuing "An ecosystem in which creatures will deceive others in order to obtain food, Hence the name swindlers swamp so stay very close to me and You'll be safe"

"Might as well" Dai said

"*Scoffs* What a joke" Leorio said before continuing "How can they fool us when we're expecting it?"

"Don't let them fool you! Shouted someone

"I just said they can't" Leorio said

Someone soon emerges from the corner

"Don't fall for it" The man said before continuing "He's lying to you *Points to Satotz* He's an imposter, He isn't the examiner, I'm the real examiner!"

"An Imposter?" Leorio asked before speaking once more "What the hell is going on?"

"Then who's that?" Hanzo asked

"Look at this" The "Examiner" Said before pulling out some kind of monkey creature

"What the heck?" Dai asked

"He looks just like Mr. Satotz" Yonozuka said

"It's kind of creepy" Kuu said

"It's a man faced ape, One of the creatures that lurks in the numere wetlands" The "Examiner" said

"A man faced ape?" Leorio asked

"Man face apes love the taste of human flesh" The "Examiner" said before continuing "However, Their limbs are long and thin, So they're quite weak so that's why they disguise themselves as humans in order to trick others into following them into these wetlands where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them"

"So fake" Dai said

"Uh-huh" Yonozuka said in agreement

"That's for sure" Kuu said

"He intends to trap every single applicant" The "Examiner" Said

"Bastard" Leorio said

"Well he certainly doesn't walk like an average human" Hanzo said

Soon a flock of cards gets thrown straight towards the "Examiner" One inch away from Kuu's ex

"Well that's unexpected" Kuu's Ex said

"Shamefully he missed" Kuu said

Soon more cards were thrown and Satotz caught them with ease

"The hell?" Leorio asked

Soon the Fake examiner drops dead

"Well damn" Leorio said

Hisoka is soon seen Shuffling multiple cards while A chuckle escapes his mouth

"I see" Hisoka said before continuing "That settles it...You're the real deal"

This shocks the applicants

"What he's the real deal?" Hanzo said mentally

"Finally" Dai said

The Monkey soon gets up and runs away

"Examiners are hunters, Selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay" Hisoka said before continuing "Any hunter bearing the title we seek would have been able to block that attack with ease"

"I shall take that as a compliment" Satotz said before continuing "But if you choose to do that again then I'll have no choice but to remove you from the hunter exam, Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" Hisoka said

Soon condors can be seen eating the Fake examiner's body

"Nature can be brutal to watch" Leorio said

"That's disgusting" Dai said

"So he was a man faced ape after all" Kurapika said

"Guess so" Kuu said

"He was attempting to confuse the applicants to lure some of them away" Satotz said

"We can't relax our guard" Killua said

"That's for sure" Yonozuka said

You will encounter deceit on a regular basis" Satotz said before continuing "I believe that a number of you were fooled in suspecting my identity"

"Not really" Dai said to himself

"Do you understand, if you lose sight of me in the Numere wetlands Fog then you'll never be able to reach the exam's second phase So please bear that in mind" Satotz said before continuing "Now Then, let us be on our way, Please follow me"

After the examiner mix up Satotz and the Applicants move on with their run

"Tch! Another damn marathon" Leorio said

"And we're running through a dangerous marsh no less" Kuu said

"Guess we'll have to be on our guard if we wanna pass the hunter exam and for Killua to get his adventure" Dai said

"You said it" Yonozuka said before continuing "But in the end it'll all be worth it so bring it on"

[Narrator]: The applicants have finally escaped the long, dark tunnel and thus 36 candidates have withdrawn from the exam and many more applicants remain, Their next challenge is the Numere wetlands also known as the Swindlers swamp. The Brutal Hunter exam continues

*Ending 1 Plays then ends*

(Preview)

"Woah this exam is getting Crazier by the second" Yonozuka said

"But its nothin' we can't handle right yono?" Dai asked

"Uh-huh" Yonozuka said with a nod before continuing "We'll ace this test and become hunter...Or win a bet"

"Yeah..." Dai said uneasy

"Next Chapter: Hisoka X is X sneaky" The two said in unison before continuing "Don't miss it!"

End

Shilver: Hello fellow readers is me shilver and I thank you guys for reading today's chapter

Yonozuka: And we hope you enjoyed

Dai: We apologize for the wait due to working on other stories

Shilver: But we'll deliver new chapter as soon as we can

Yonozuka: Uh-huh

Dai: And make sure to review

Shilver: Your thoughts are well appreciated

Trio: Ciao and have a nice day or night


	4. Hisoka x is so x sneaky

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter is owned by: Madhouse Studio, NTV, Shueisha and VAP. Thank you and have a good day :)**

 _Waking up, we tread this wondrous land(Shows a door opening)  
Walking up this earth, we take a stand (Shows Yonozuka exit)  
With a smile we open up our eyes (Shows Yonozuka looking at his family)  
Its departure time!(Shows Yonozuka give the thumbs up before running)  
_

 _*Shows the title*_

 _When you're all alone, never think that you're on your own (Shows Kuu and Kurapika running)  
You'll go and find you destiny, just give it time; continue to breathe (Shows Leorio running)  
You can smile again, Basking in the sunlight (Shows Killua skateboarding while Dai was roller-skating)  
You can fly away, Time to rise up, show the world you can make the climb_

( _Shows the Six running before showing the applicants and the examiner's)_

 _Waking up, we tread this wondrous land (Shows Kuu and Kurapika attacking the applicants)  
With a smile, we're running hand in hand (Shows Leorio jumping over the applicants)  
No matter if we fall, we'll try again (Shows Gon save Leorio from a fish)  
Knowing we can win, [You can try] (Shows Killua kick an applicant while Dai punches an applicant in the Gut)  
Now the Journey starts, I won't give up, I won't throw in the towel (Shows Yonozuka looking at the world from a mountain)  
_ _Though it's time to go, I am not alone (Shows Yonozuka leaving with his friends before giving us the thumbs up with a grin)_

(Chapter 4: Hisoka X is so X sneaky)

[Narrator]: The 368 applicants have made it through the long tunnel underground find themselves in an unexplored land filled with exotic and wild beasts called milsy wetlands

"Now please be sure to follow me" Satotz said as the examinee's followed him

Later on as the Examinee's and Satotz were running

"Is it me or is this fog getting thicker?" Kuu asked

"I think so" Yonozuka replied

Meanwhile with another group

"This is our chance" One examinee said before continuing "We'll take advantage of this fog and take him out"

"Right" a second examinee said with a nod

Killua soon takes a quick look at the people behind him

"Guys" Killua said

"What's up?" Dai said

"Let's go up" Killua said

"Umm okay" Yonozuka said

"Might as well" Dai said

"Okay" Gon said before speaking "We don't want to lose sight of the examiner"

"I'm more concerned with the distance between us and hisoka" Killua said before continuing "Staying too close to him could be dangerous...I can smell it"

"Smell?" Gon asked

"Whaddya mean by that?" Dai asked

"I don't think he smells" Yonozuka said

"Leorio! Kurapika! Kuu!, Killua says we should move up!" Gon shouts

"Don't say that out loud Gon" Dai said

"Can't you feel the tension in the air?" Killua asked

"Moron! If I could, I'd already be there!" Kurapika shouted from afar

"Don't worry about us" Kurapika said also from afar

"We'll be fine!" Kuu shouted

"What?" Gon asked

"C'mon guys" Killua said as he moved up

"Alrighty then" Dai said as he moved up

Back with Kuu, Kurapika and Leorio

"We can't even tell which way we're going" Kurapika said

"It's okay, as long as we don't lose sight of the guys in front of us" Leorio said as one of the guys dropped

"What the?..." Kuu said as she witness someone get taken down

"That doesn't look good" Kurapika said

"Not one bit" Kuu said

Soon even more examinees begin to drop

"What the hell is going on?" Leorio asked

"Why is everyone being taken out" Kuu asked

"Probably the doing of Hisoka" Kurapika said

Just then Strawberries begins to appear

"I don't like where this is going" Kuu said as a man walks by her in which he gets eaten by a Noggin Luggin' Tortoise

"Oh boy" Kuu said

"This isn't right" Kurapika said

"Not one bit" Kuu said

At that point, the examinees begin to in fear run only to step a mushroom which cause other mushrooms to grow on them due to the gas emerging from the mushroom called Claymore mushroom

Meanwhile with the other Applicants

"This damn fog is messin' me up" Said Applicant #1

"I feel ya" Applicant #2 said a little pink glowing balls appear

"The hell are those?" Applicant #3 asked as the balls appear to be butterflies

"Butterflies?" Applicant #4 asked in confusion

Soon the Butterflies swarms around in which glowing pink balls drop making the Applicants drop unconscious while others pass them

"These hypnosis butterflies are not to be messed with" An applicant said

(Later on)

"Dammit" Imori said before continuing "Which way are we suppose to go?"

"Did we lose sight of them?" Umori asked

"Now please be sure to follow close behind me" Satotz said

"Over there" Amori said as they catch up with the rest

Soon there were screams and the Amori brothers look to see bodies pierced with spike

"Now please...caw, be sure to follow me...caw" A bird said as he had Satotz voice

"Tch! that thing can imitate human speech?" Amori asked before continuing "That was close"

"Yeah" Imori said in agreement

(Back with Yonozuka, Gon, Killua and Dai)

"Its too damn foggy around here" Dai said

"Hopefully, we can leave here as soon as possible" Yonozuka said

"I hear people screaming all around us" Killua said

"Kinda scary" Yonozuka said

"Looks like we'll have to be on our guard" Dai said

"I hope the others will be okay" Yonozuka said

"Yeah" Gon said in agreement

(The four soon stop before falling to the ground)

"Woah!" Yonozuka said

"What the hell!?" Dai asked

 **Frog-In-Waiting**

Soon the frog gets up and begins to walk off

(Back with Leorio, Kuu and Kurapika)

"Woah!" Leorio shouts as he was currently on a Noggin Lugging Tortoise's head

"Hang on!" Kuu shouts

Kuu soon jumps up and punches the Tortoise's head in which it soon drops Leorio

 **Thud!**

"Leorio" Kurapika said before continuing "Now's our chance"

"Yeah" Leorio said with a nod as he and Kuu run off

(Inside the Frog's stomach)

"This is disgusting" Dai said

"I'm too young to die" Yonozuka said

"I got an Idea" Killua said

"And what would that be?" Gon asked

"Just watch and learn" Killua said

(Outside the Frog's stomach)

 **STOMP!**

 **STOMP!**

 **STOMP!**

 **STOMP!**

The Frog keeps on moving before stopping in which he then throws up and release the four boys

"Eww" Dai said

"At least we're free" Yonozuka said

"Guess he didn't like how we taste" Gon said

"Funny" Yonozuka said before continuing "I'm Cotton Candy scented"

"I noticed" Dai said

"It was this" Killua said as he held up Tonpa's soda can

"Guess Tonpa's can saved us" Yonozuka said

"Well, I could've escaped with out it" Killua said

"I'm still worried about Kurapika and Leorio" Gon said

"Same with Kuu" Yonozuka said

"Forget about them, lets move on" Killua said

"We can still make it on time" Dai said as he and Killua take off

"If you say so" Yonozuka said before speaking "Guys, please be safe"

Gon soon stops running and looks back

(Back with the three)

"Dammit, we lost sight of the front-runners" Leorio said

"That's not good" Kuu said

"Which way should we go?" Leorio asked

Soon Kuu notices Hisoka

"Wait up" Kuu said

"What is it" Kuripika asked

"Over there" Kuu said as she points to Hisoka

"Tch, not him" Leorio said before continuing "We just can't seem to catch a break today"

"That's the price you pay for partaking the exam" Kuu said

(With Hisoka)

"I've been thinking since last year, that you're not hunter material" Applicant #76 said

"We'll spare you if you swear to never take the Hunter Exam again" Applicant #67 said

"Sure, I'm passing the exam this year, so there's no need to retake it" Hisoka said

"Passing? Idiot" Applicant #76 said before continuing "Look at this frog, it's impossible to determine where the main pack went"

"It means we all failed" Applicant #68 said

*Chuckles* So that's it, having already failed, you wish to play examiner?" Hisoka asked before continuing "Hunters require prey, why don't I play examiner and judge whether you're hunter material or not? *Holds up a card*"

"Tch" Applicant #76 said

"Shut the hell up!" Applicant # 67 said as he and the rest dash at Hisoka

"Foolish move" Hisoka said

 **SLASH!**

The group stands there for a while until the drop to the floor

"D-Damn" Applicant #76 said

"Now then" Hisoka said as Applicant #76 drops to the floor

"H-Help" Applicant #76 said as Hisoka throw two cards which pierces the back of his head

(Back with the three)

"No way" Kuu said in shock

"Well" Hisoka said before continuing "Care to play...examiner?"

*Intermission plays*

"Hunter Vocabulary" Yonozuka said "Today's word is Satotz"

"Hello there" Satotz said

*Intermission ends*

(With Killua, Yonozuka and Dai)

"Found 'em" Killua said

"Finally" Dai said

"All right, we caught up with the main group" Killua said

"We just need to get a move on and we can pass" Yonozuka said

"Where's Gon?" Yonozuka asked

"Huh, Whaddya mean?" Killua asked

"I'm sure he was there" Yonozuka said

(Later on)

"This is not good" Kuu said before continuing "What do we do"

"Guys, on my signal, we have to run opposite directions" Kurapika said

"What?" Leorio asked

"He's...more experienced in real combat" Kurapika said before continuing "The three of us won't stand a chance against him, we can't afford to fight a battle we won't win"

"Yeah, seeing as he took everyone else down, we good can we do?" Kuu said

Hisoka soon stops and pull out a card

"Now" Kurapika said as he, Kuu and Leorio go their different paths

"I see" Hisoka said before continuing "Smart choice"

Soon Hisoka see Leorio walking forth

"This may not be my fight, but its not my style to close my eyes and run away" Leorio said

"Leorio!" Kurapika shouts

"What're you doing!?" Kuu asked

"AHH!" Leorio shouts as he dashes at Hisoka

"I adore that look in the eyes" Hisoka said

Leorio swings down on Hisoka, but it proves useless as Hisoka disperses and appears behind

"Perfect" Hisoka said as he goes to grab Leorio

Before Hisoka can grab Hisoka, the red float on Gon's fishing rod hits Hisoka in the face

"*Chuckles* Not bad little boy" Hisoka said with a smirk

"He's creepy" Yonozuka said

"And strong at that" Kuu said

"What a fascinating weapon despite the fact that its a fishing pole" Hisoka said as he begins to walk towards Gon in which he then speaks "Let me see it"

"Your fight is with me" Leorio said as he dashes at Hisoka only to get punched in the face

Gon soon dashes at Hisoka and uses his fishing rod to hit Hisoka only for the disperse once more

"Woah, he can disappear" Yonozuka said

"Apparently he do that" Kuu said

"Here to help your friend?" Hisoka asked as he appeared right next to Gon

Gon soon jumps back and Hisoka appears behind him

"Such a good boy" Hisoka said

"Cut it out!" Yonozuka said as he punches Hisoka only for Hisoka to disappear

"What a brave child you are" Hisoka said

Gon soon uses his fishing rod to strike a Hisoka, but Hisoka dodges all the strikes

"Very nice" Hisoka said before continuing "I'm getting excited now"

"Crap, its not working" Yonozuka said

Soon Gon uses his fishing rod to create dust in which he appears behind Hisoka

"Nice try" Hisoka said as he grabs Gon by the neck

"Gon No!" Yonozuka shouts as he dases at Hisoka

"Yonozuka wait!" Kuu shouts

Soon Hisoka grabs Yonozuka by his neck

"My-My, you two are rather interesting" Hisoka said

"Darn you" Yonozuka said trying to get out

"I love the look on your faces" Hisoka said with a twisted smile

"Tch, sadistic bastard" Kurapika said

Soon the two stop wiggling as Hisoka drops them to the floor before kneeling

"Don't worry, I didn't kill you friend" Hisoka said before continuing "He passed"

"Twisted freak" Kuu said

"Both of you pass the test, well done" Hisoka said before continuing "Now go and become a good hunter"

"What?" Yonozuka said in confusion

Just then, beeping goes off and Hisoka takes out a walkie talkie

 _"Hisoka, you should get back here"_ said the person on the walkie talkie before continuing _"We're almost at the site for the second phase"_

"Okay, I'll be right there" Hisoka said as he turns off the walkie talkie and gets up before continuing "Its good to have friends *Picks up Leorio* you two can find your way back right?"

Gon and Yonozuka soon nod

"Good boys" Hisoka said as he walks off

"Crap, he took off with Leorio" Yonozuka said before continuing "That's not good"

"Gon, Yonozuka!" Kurapika shouts before continuing "Are you guys okay?"

(Later on)

"Gon really aren't here" Killua said

"Yonozuka hasn't returned either" Dai said before continuing "Where could they be?"

(Back with the four)

"This way" Gon said

"You can really tell?" Kurapika asked

"Yup" Gon replied before continuing "Leorio's cologne is very unique, I can smell him from a few kilometers away

"Amazing" Yonozuka said

"Color me impressed" Kuu said

"Hey Kurapika...why did he mean when he said we passed?" Gon asked

"Hisoka was probably playing judge" Kurapika replied

"Judge?" Yonozuka asked

"Yeah, he was probably testing us to see if we got what it takes to pass the exam" Kuu replied

"Or he must have his own benchmark for evaluating power" Kurapika said before continuing "It is possible that he was measuring each applicant's strength"

"By the looks of it, you guys must've met his standards" Kuu said

"I see" Gon said

"But we were powerless to do anything against him" Yonozuka said before continuing "How in the world could we have met his standards?"

"I'm sure Gon landed the first hit on him" Kuu said

"Only cause I surprised him" Gon said before continuing "But Leorio passed out, even though he lost"

"You're right about that" Yonozuka said

"Perhaps he sensed kindred spirits" Kurapika said

"Kindred spirits?" Gon asked

"Whaddya mean?" Yonozuka asked

"I seriously doubt that Hisoka could qualify as a Hunter" Kurapika said before continuing "However, I'll admit that he did impress me"

"Same here" Kuu said

"What he did wasn't normal" Yonozuka said before continuing "No way he could pull off something like that, its inhuman"

"You'd be surprised as to what others can do Yono" Kuu said

"Its quite common that those who posses special talent are drawn to others with unique gits" Kurapika said before continuing "Most likely, Hisoka's instincts and experience told him that you had the skill to become a potential hunter"

"I see" Yonozuka said

"Killing you guys would've been a waste" Kurapika said before continuing "That might've been his perspective"

"Interesting" Kuu said before continuing "Looks like we have to watch our backs from now on"

"Guess so" Yonozuka said before continuing "I must admit that meeting someone strong had me excited"

"What?" Kuu asked in confusion

"To meet a powerful being makes me eager to get as strong as them" Yonozuka replied

"You're really something else" Kuu said

"Guess that's what makes me who I am" Yonozuka replied

[Yonozuka Narrating: This may've been the first time in my life that I had experienced something like that, He was strong enough to take out multiple men with ease, and it made me feel eager to see someone as strong as him. A new goal had entered my mind and it was to get stronger and fight a lot of strong people, but in order to start that goal, I need to pass the hunter exam, I've been told that this wasn't easy and now I see why. But this is only the beginning and things are gonna get harder as I progress further on.]

(Preview)

"Cooking? I don't think I've ever done that before" Yonozuka said

"Its easy, I'll show you" Kuu said

"Okay then" Yonozuka said

"Whaddya mean it sucks!?" Leorio asked

"That doesn't sound good" Yonozuka said

Next time: A x Surprising x Challenge!

"Don't miss it" Yonozuka and Kuu said in unison

(End)

Shilver: Hello guys its me, and I thank you all for reading today's chapter and make sure to review and share with friend, se ya later and have a good day :)


	5. A x Suprising x Challenge

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter is owned by Madhouse Studio, NTV, Shueisha and VAP. Thank you and have a good day :)**

 _[Departure (English Version by Mark de Groot)]_

 _Waking up, we tread this wonderous land (Shows a door opening)  
Walking up this earth, we take a stand (Shows Yonozuka exit)  
With a smile, we open up our eyes (Shows Yonozuka look at his family)  
Its departure time! (Shows Yonozuka give the thumbs up before running)_

 _*Shows the title*_

 _When you're all alone, never think you_ 're on your own _(Shows Kuu and Kurapika running)_  
 _You'll go and find your destiny, just give it time, continue to breathe (Shows Leorio running)_  
 _You can smile again, basking in the sunlight (Shows Killua skateboarding while Dai was rolled-skating)_  
 _You an fly away, time to rise up, show the world that you can make the climb (Shows Gon resting on a tree)_

 _(Shows the seven running before showing the applicants and examiners)_

 _Waking up, we tread the wonderous land (Shows Kuu and Kurapika fighting the applicants)  
With a smile, we're running hand-in-hand (Shows Leorio jumping over the applicants)  
No matter if we fall, we'll try again (Shows Gon saving Leorio from a fish)  
Knowing we can win [You can try] (Shows Killua kick and applicant while Dai punches another)  
Now the journey starts, I won't give up, I won't throw in the towel (Shows Yonozuka looking at the world from a mountain)  
Though its time to go, I'm not alone (Shows Yonozuka leaving with his friends before giving us the thumbs up with a grin)  
_

 _(Chapter 5: A x Surprising x Challenge)_

"We made it" Yonozuka said

"Thank god" Kuu said

"But where's Leorio" Gon asked

"Hopefully he's okay" Yonozuka said

Hisoka then chuckles which gets the groups attention

"We should probably move away from him" Kuu said

"He's over there" Hisoka said as he points to Leorio

"Leorio" Gon said as he and the rest make their way over to his location

"Ouch" Leorio said before continuing "Why am I all beat up?"

"You don't remember?" Kuu asked

"I don't remember anything" Leorio replied

"We probably shouldn't tell him what happened" Kurapika whispered

"Yeah" Gon agreed

"Yo" Killua said

"So you guys did get here" Dai said before continuing "We thought you guys were done for"

"Apparently, Gon tracked Leorio's cologne" Yonozuka said

"Yeah" Gon said

"By scent?" Killua asked

"Mhm" Gon replied with a nod

"Wow, you really are weird" Dai said

"No doubt about it" Killua said

"Excellent work everyone" Satotz before continuing "The second phase of the exam will occur here, in the Visca Forest Preserve"

"Seems legit" Dai said

"So, I shall take my leave" Satotz said before continuing "Best luck to all of you"

Satotz walks off leaving the applicants behind

"So now what?" Dai asked

"Guess we're gonna find out now" Yonozuka said as the gate in front of the applicants open

"Check out the house on that one" Dai said

"Incredible" Yonozuka said

"All applicants who've passed the first phase, please enter" said a teal haired girl before continuing "Welcome, I'm Menchi and I'm the second examiner for this phase"

"Likewise, I'm Buhara" a black haired man said

"Well this is...interesting" Dai said

"You can say that again" Yonozuka said

Soon a rumble sound was heard

"What was that?" Kuu asked

"I dunno" Dai replied

"You must be hungry" Menchi said

"I'm always starving" Buhara said

"There you have it" Menchie said before continuing "The second phase will involve...cooking"

"Pfft easy" Dai said

"I dunno, I never cooked before" Yonozuka said

"It's easy" Kuu said

"Really?" Yonozuka asked

"Mhm" Kuu said with a nod before continuing "I'll show you"

"Aren't we here to take the Hunter Exam?" Applicant #255 asked

"You're quite right" Menchi replied before continuing "Your challenge for the second phase is to cook up a meal that will satisfy our palate"

"Why do we have to cook?" Applicant #255 asked

"That's because we're Gourmet Hunters" Menchi replied

"I've heard of those" Dai said

"You have?" Yonozuka asked

"Yeah, I heard that they hunter for food or something along the lines" Dai replied

"Sounds cool" Yonozuka said

"Not really" Dai said before continuing "They're just looking for food, nothing special"

"I see" Yonozuka said

"I'll have you know that food is one of the best things in this world, and being a Gourmet hunter is harder than it looks" Menchi exclaimed

"Yeah-yeah, whatever you say" Dai said

"*Scoffs* Damn brat" Menchi said in annoyance

Up in the three, there lies Satotz undetected

"The Gourmet Hunters Menchi and Buhara, their selection as examiners could prove problematic" Satotz said before continuing "Only fifty-four applicants...No, depending on the task, its possible that fewer then ten applicants will pass phase two"

 _ **Back with the applicants**_

"So Gourmet Hunters, what're we suppose to make?" Todo asked

"Buhara" Menchi said as Buhara steps forward

"The required ingredient is pork" Buhara said

"Pork" Yonozuka said

"*Scoffs* this is gonna be easy" Dai said

"I hope so" Kuu said

"You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest Pigs" Buhara said before continuing "You may use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork, and you may only pass if we both find this delicious"

"And we evaluate the more we taste" Menchi said before continuing "Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking...got it?"

"I think I spoke too soon" Dai said

"When we've both eaten out fill, the exam will end" Menchi said

"We get it-We get it" Todo said before continuing "Let's start this already"

"Alrighty then" Buhara said before continuing "Let the second phase begin"

Buhara soon hits his stomach, and the applicants take off

"Free to use meat of any species of pigs?" Menchi asked before continuing "You have a real nasty streak"

"Choosing the ingredients was my job" Buhara said

"Only one species of pig lives in Biska Forest right?" Menchi asked

"I hope they don't get themselves killed" Buhara said

 _ **In Biska Forest**_

"C'mon-C'mon, where the hell are these damn pigs?" Dai asked

"Maybe they're hiding" Yonozuka replied

"Well they better come out" Dai said

"Catch a pig and eat it, this is really easier than the first phase" Leorio said

Soon Gon goes down the hill, as well as Killua, Leorio, Kurapika, Kuu, Yonozuka and Dai

"What was that about Gon" Killua asked

"At least warn us first" Dai said

"I found them" Gon said

"Huh?" Killua asked in confusion

"Pigs" Leorio said

"Wow, look at those things" Kuu said

"They're gigantic" Yonozuka said

"And awesome looking" Dai said

"They're chewing on bones" Leorio said

"They're carnivores" Kurapika said

Soon, the pig roars

"Ah crap" Dai said

"Make a run for it" Leorio said

The pigs then begin to chase after the group

 _ **Back with the others**_

"Did you guys here something?" Applicant #230 asked

The ground begins to shake and rumble

"What was that?" Applicant #230 asked

The applicant looks back to the seven running, while the pigs are chasing after them

"This is crazy" Dai said

The other applicants tried to run away, but the stampede rammed through

"These pigs are crazy" Leorio said

"You said it" Kuu said

[Flashback plays]

"The Great Stamp" Buhara said before continuing "The world's most ferocious pet"

"Amazing" Yonozuka said

"How is that amazing?" Dai asked

"The Great Stamp use their large and sturdy snouts to send their enemies flying" Buhara said before continuing "If you're slow, then you'll end up as their dinner"

[Flashback ends]

"Take this!" applicant #255 shouts as he throws a giant rock at the pig

The rock hits the pig, but the pig takes no damage

"No way" applicant #255 said in disbelief

"Handle this" Hanzo said

Hanzo throws a couple of shuriken's at the pig, but the pig runs through it

"What do we do?" Dai asked

"Oh, I got an idea" Yonozuka said

"And what would that be?" Kuu asked

"This" Yonozuka replied

Yonozuka then stops and jumps into the air

"What's he doing?" Dai asked

Yonozuka then lands on the pig's back

"Is he insane?" Dai asked

"Woah" Yonozuka said as the pig jumps around

The pig begins to dash forwards

"Not this time" Yonozuka said

Yonozuka then steers the pig into a tree

 **Crash!**

"Oink" the pig said in pain

"That oughta do it" Yonozuka said

The pig shakes the pain off and begins to squirm around

"Ha!" Yonozuka shouts as he hits the pig in the head

The pig stops moving, and lies dead on the floor

"Awesome" Kuu said

"So his weak spot is his head" Killua said

"Nice" Dai said before continuing "This'll be easy"

"So the pigs probably evolved large, tough snouts to protect their delicate forehead" Kurapika said

"I see" Kuu said

Soon everyone begins to hit the pigs in the forehead which takes them out

 ** _Back with Menchi and Buhara_**

"I wonder what's taking them so long" Menchi said

"Here they come" Buhara said

A group of applicants come running towards the two examiners

"Oh my, they caught a lot" Menchi said

 ** _Later on_**

"Alright, let's get this show on the road" Dai said

"I hope this goes well" Yonozuka said

The two boys put their pigs over the fire and begin to turn the handle

 _ **Up in the tree**_

"This year's applicants are very talented" Satotz said before continuing "But the hard part has yet to come"

 _ **Back with the others**_

"Okay, hurry up and judge me so I can move on" Applicant #255 said

"Alright, time to judge" Menchi said

"Time to move on" Applicant #255 said to himself

Buhara eats the pig and gives it a thumbs up

"Heh-heh" Applicant #255 chuckles with a smirk

"The pork's overcooked" Menchi said before continuing "It's way too tough, it totally ruins the flavor"

"C'mon, you haven't even tried it" Applicant #255 said

"I don't have to, it's obvious" Menchi said

"Dammit" Applicant #255 said

"Now's my turn" Hanzo said to himself

Hanzo walks up to the two examiners and hands them his pork

"There I hope you enjoy it" Hanzo said with a smirk

"Terrible" Menchi said

"How?" Hanzo asked

"The pork's too dry on the outside, and undercooked on the inside" Menchi replied before continuing "Plus the fire was too strong"

The food judging goes on for a while, but each food had the same results

"Honestly, they're roasting the entire pig like its the only thing they know how to do" Menchi said mentally before continuing "None of them has made any effort at all"

 _ **Later on**_

"Not one applicant has passed" Leorio said

"Argh, we're never gonna get anywhere" Dai said in annoyance

"All that work for nothing" Yonozuka said with a sigh

"Menchi has yet to take a simple bite" Kurapika said

"She reminds me of my sisters" Kuu said

"Seriously, is anyone going to make me something that'll satisfy my taste-buds!?" Menchi asked

"I got it" Kurapika said before continuing "The second phase is a cooking phase, but their judging us by originality and observation"

"Oh I see" Leorio said

"Makes sense" Dai said

 _ **Few minutes later**_

"Here you go" Leorio said as he hands the examiners his pork which has a flag on it

"Is this suppose to be a kids meal!?" Menchi asked as she throws the plate which Buhara catches

"Okay, mine is next" Gon said as he puts down his pork

"This is the same as the last one!" Menchi shouts as she pushes it aside

Dai goes up and gives hit pork to Buhara

"You can just go ahead and fail me now" Dai said

"Not gonna give it a try?" Menchi asked

"Nah" Dai replied before continuing "You'll just be a demon, and fail me anyway"

"You little brat" Menchi said before continuing "Come over here and say it to my face!"

"Nah, I don't want to be turned into stone" Dai replied

"That does it" Menchi said as she gets up but Buhara stops her

"We're suppose to be judging, not fighting" Buhara said

"You got lucky punk" Menchi said

"Would the next applicant please come up" Buhara said

"Here's mine" Kurapika said as he hands the examiners his pork which comes out as a burger

"Finally something different" Menchi said as she pulls a piece

"The challenge is to utilize the facilities ingredients to highlight the main features...the pork" Kurapika said mentally before continuing "In short, the taste insignificant"

"Gross!" Menchi shouts as she throws the dish into the air

"Eh?" Kurapika said in confusion

"Presentation is important, but in the expense of the flavor" Menchi said before continuing "You're basically no better than number #403"

"*Chuckles* Better luck next time" Leorio said

"No better than #403" Kurapika said

 _ **Later on**_

"That was so much food" Buhara said before continuing "I couldn't take another bite"

"Yeah, I'm pretty stuffed myself" Menchi said

"You didn't even eat nothing" Yonozuka said mentally

"So none of you passed to the next phase" Menchi said before continuing "Exam's over"

"Oh come on" Dai said with a sigh

"All that work and nothing to show for it" Yonozuka said

 _ **Back with Satotz**_

"*sighs* I figured she'd revert back to her old self" Satotz said as he pulls out a phone

"What should we do now chairman?" asked a little green man

"I suppose I have no choice" replied an elder man as he gets up from his seat before continuing speaking "It's time for a little outing"

[Intermission plays]

 **Hunter Vocabulary: Menchi**

[Intermission ends]

"Nobody passed?" asked one applicant

"Seriously?" asked a second applicant

"Does she really mean that?" asked fourth applicant

"So that means the exam is over?" asked fifth applicant

"You gotta be kidding" said the sixth said

"They should really get a better examiner" Dai said

 **CRASH!**

"This is unacceptable" Applicant #255 said as he destroys the sink before continuing "Do you hear me? I will not accept this"

"Say what you want, you still failed" Menchi said

"Shut the hell up, you asked for pork and we gave it to you" Applicant #255 said before continuing "We risked our lives to get that"

"The challenge was to get a pork that the examiner's would find delicious" Menchi said before continuing "You never even came close to succeeding"

"In what way?" Dai asked

"You all did the same thing" Menchi said before continuing "It's like you didn't even try to figure it out, and when it looked like you had try; it was just fancy plating with no flavor to back it up...It's clear that none of you had taken this seriously"

"Well to be honest, at the end of the day its just food" Dai said

"You wanna say that one more time!?" Menchi said before continuing "Say something one more time, and I'll shove my boot up your ass!"

"It's just food, what're you getting so worked up about!?" Dai asked

"Menchi temper is getting the best of her, but I guess its no surprise" Buhara said mentally before continuing "They're only a few chefs in the world who can satisfy her taste buds

Menchi soon drops Dai and goes back to her seat

"I'm starting to regret coming here" Dai said

"Hopefully this'll blow over" Yonozuka said

"Like I was saying. not one of you has the guts to cook anything remotely new or innovative" Menchi said

"I'm not here to be a gourmet cook" Applicant #255 said before continuing "I'm here to become a hunter"

"Then its to bad that a stupid gourmet hunter is your examiner" Menchi said before continuing "Better luck next time"

Applicant #255 gets mad and dashes at Menchi, but a swift hit from Buhara sends him flying into a wall

"Please don't interfere Buhara" Menchi said

"Sorry, but by the looks of it I thought you were going to kill him" Buhara said

"Probably" Menchi said as she got up

"Now what?" Dai asked himself

"Let's get something straight" Menchi said before continuing "We frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beast in order to find us some ingredients"

Menchi pulls out a couple of knives and begin to flip them

"Every hunter is proficient in some form of martial arts" Menchi said before continuing "You lack focus, and the will to experiment new things...And that alone is the reason as to way you lot are disqualified"

"Well this was a waste of my time" said Kuu's ex

"Well with that said, it seems a bit excessive" an intercom said before continuing "To fail every single applicant"

"The symbol of the hunters association" Buhara said before continuing "Must be someone from the exam committee"

Just then, an elder man drops to the floor

 **CRASH!**

"That was amazing" Yonozuka said as he covers himself from the dust

"I'll say" Dai said

"Who's the old man" One applicant asked

"He is the head of the exam committee" Menchi replied before continuing "He's also responsible for the Hunters Exam...Chairman Netero

"Oh I just work behind the scenes, it's not all that important" Netero said before continuing "I only intervene when something when little issues like this pop up...Now, dear Menchi"

"Sir" Menchi said

"It's come to my attention that you've chosen to fail all of the applicants *Looks as Menchi's assets*" Netero said as he looks at Menchi's assets before continuing "Reason being as I understand it, their general reluctance to challenge the unknown"

"No, I'm sorry sir" Menchi apologized before continuing "I snapped when an applicant insulted Gourmet Hunters, I'm afraid that I made the exam harder than necessary"

"I see, but you understand that this exam was completely unacceptable" Netero said

"Yes" Menchi said before continuing "It's just that I get so emotional when food is involved...I'm not suited for this position"

"Sadly, I can't begin to image where we'd find another examiner on such short notice"

"My dearest apologies sir" Menchi said

"Hold on, I have an idea" Netero said before continuing "You yourself can continue as an examiner, but you must participate as well"

"I see" Menchi said

"Well, what do you say?" Netero asked before continuing "Sound reasonable?"

"Yes" Menchi replied before continuing "I have just the challenge"

"I wonder what it is" Yonozuka said

"Listen up everyone" Menchi said before continuing "We'll all be making boiled eggs"

"I can do that" Yonozuka said

"Easy as pie" Dai said

"Chair man, can you take us to Split Mountain on your airship?" Menchi asked

"Split Mountain you say?" Netero asked before continuing "Why yes of course, this may be interesting"

 _ **At Split Mountain**_

"Woah, look at this place" Yonozuka said in amazement

"It's amazing" Dai said

"My sisters told me about this place" Kuu said before continuing "It's even better in person"

"This is the spot" Menchi said before continuing "Take a look at what's down there"

"What is that?" Dai asked

"A Spider Eagle's web" Menchi replied

"They built their webs way down there?" Gon asked

A strong gust of wind goes up, which sends Yonozuka on his butt

"That's some crazy wind" Yonozuka said

"Look past the Spider Eagle webs" Menchi said

"I recognize those" Gon said

"Those are Spider Eagle eggs" Menchi said

"Spider Eagle's build their eggs in deep ravines like this one" Netero said before continuing "It helps protect their eggs from danger, this is what makes Spider Eagle eggs the most difficult ingredient to obtain"

"Crazy" Dai said

"They're also known as dream eggs" Netero said

"So you mean to tell me that we're gonna-" Dai was soon cutoff by Menchi said

"Yup" Menchi replied as she jumps off the cliff

Menchi quickly grabs the web before falling

"Holy crap" Dai said

"That was amazing" Kuu said

"Even if she grabs a few eggs, how is she gonna climb back up?" Leorio asked

Menchi then drops down and grabs an egg

"Hey she went down" Leorio asked

"So do we get a freebie on this exam?" Dai asked

"Is she trying to commit suicide?" Yonozuka asked

"No, I don't think so" Kuu replied

Another gust of air appears, which hoist Menchi up

"Cool" Yonozuka said

"That looks so fun" Killua said

"Now I wanna try" Dai said

"This ravine has updrafts that are crucial to the Spider Eagle" Netero said before continuing "Once they hatch, the wind currents help guide their newborn chicks, as they guide up to safety"

"Now I just need to boil it and I'm good" Menchi said

"You really expect us to jump down there?" Applicant #255 asked

"This looks so fun" Yonozuka said

"Finally, some action" Dai said before continuing "I just might get my twenty dollars after all"

"Here goes nothing" Yonozuka said as he jumps off the cliff

"Hey wait up" Dai said as he also jumps off the cliff

"Guess there's no stopping them" Kuu said as she jumps off the cliff

"I'm down" Hanzo said as he and the other applicants jump off the cliff

"Wait, I still haven't finished explaining it" Menchi said

 _ **At the bottom**_

"Alright, we did it" Yonozuka said

"Now let's go get some eggs" Dai said

"Wait hold on" Gon said

"What's up?" Yonozuka asked

"No wind" Killua replied before continuing "The updrafts don't have it all the time"

"That poor guy" Yonozuka said

"When do you think the next comes along" Leorio asked

"Any minute now" Kuu replied

Soon the web begins to go down

"What the heck?" Dai asked

"The web can hold us all" Yonozuka said

"Well when can we go?" Killua asked

"Damn, I can't wait any long" One applicant said as he drops down

The web begins to tear

"It's about to snap!" Leorio shouts

"Okay now!" Gon shouts

The applicants drop down and grab ahold of an egg

"Heh-Heh" Netero chuckled

A gust of wind arises and lifts the applicants back up

"Awesome" Yonozuka said

"Interesting bunch" Netero said

 ** _Later on_**

"This is delicious" Yonozuka said

"Seriously" Dai said

"Worth it" Kuu said

"I can see why they're called dream eggs" Kurapika said

"Mr. Todo, this egg is really delicious" Gon said before continuing "Do you want to try some?"

"Might as well" Applicant #255 said

Applicant #255 then takes a bite

"This is delicious" Applicant #255

"Now you've experienced the joy of discovering how good something can taste" Menchi said before continuing "We're risking our lives for that joy"

"Amazing" Dai said in awe

"I was completely outclassed this year" Applicant #255 said before continuing "I'll be back next year"

"Heh-Heh" Gon chuckles

[Narrator: The applicants have learned a valuable lesson. Whether Black List or Gourmet, no one comes by the title of hunter easily. It requires a staggering amount of determination...Forty seven candidates remain]

(Preview)

"This place is amazing" Yonozuka said

"Heck yeah" Dai said before continuing "This might be so bad after all"

"Wait, we're doing what now?" Yonozuka asked

"Doesn't that seem wrong?" Dai asked

"Well if he's asking us to do it, then I guess we have no choice" Dai said

"Next time: Showdown x On The x Airship" Yonozuka said before continuing "Stay tuned, see ya next time"

[End]


	6. Showdown x on x the Airship

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter is owned by Madhouse Studio, NTV, Shueisha, and VAP. Thank you and have a good day :)**

* * *

 **[Chapter 6: Showdown x On x the Airship]**

[Narrator: After clearing the second phase of the exam, Yonozuka and his pals soar through the starry sky, toward the sight of the Third Phase]

"Allow me to introduce myself to the remaining applicants" Netero said before continuing "I am Netero, Chairman of the Selection Committee for this year's Hunter Exam"

"And I am his secretary, Beans" said Netero's secretary

"Originally, I had planned to make my appearance during the Final Phase of the exam" Netero said before continuing "But since I'm already here...I'll accompany you for a while and enjoy this nice edgy atmosphere *laughs*"

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination at 8AM tomorrow morning" Beans said before continuing "You'll find dinner waiting for you in the dinning hall, you're welcome to get some rest"

"Sounds nice" Yonozuka said

"Yeah" Kuu said in agreement

"Please feel free to do as you please until you're called" Beans said

"Guys, let's explore the airship" Killua suggested

"Okay" Gon said

"I'm down" Dai said

"I can get some really cool photos" Yonozuka said

With that, the four boys take off

"How can they have so much energy?" Leorio asked

"The world may never know" Kuu replied

"Either way, I'm hitting the sack" Leorio said

"You can say that again" Kurapika said before continuing "However, I still have one concern"

"What would that be?" Leorio asked

"How many phases are left?" Kurapika asked

"They never mentioned that" Leorio said

"I remember my sisters telling me that they're either five or six phases" Kuu explained

"So that means we have three or four more phases to go" Leorio said

"All the more reason to rest now" Kurapika said as he and Leorio walk off

"Well I guess its just me now" Kuu said before continuing "Time to go see what that dinning room has in store"

"I hope you guys are careful" said Kuu's ex

"And why's that?" Kuu asked in an annoyed tone

"I'm told that the third phase could possibly happen on this airship" Kuu's ex replied

"Is that so?" Kuu asked

"We may or may not be contacted at 8AM" Kuu's ex said

"I guess that makes sense" Kuu said before continuing "But its coming from you, so it just may be another lie you came up with"

"If I were you, I'd stay on guard at all times" Kuu's ex said

"From you?" Kuu asked

"Very funny" Kuu's ex replied before continuing "Stay on guard from everyone else...Especially the dangerous people"

"I'll take that into consideration" Kuu said

"Goodnight dear" Kuu's ex said

"Yeah-Yeah, keep it moving" Kuu said as she walks off

"Sassy as ever" Kuu's ex said

 _ **In the hallway**_

"The third phase is on the airship my butt" Kuu said before continuing "Like I'd fall for something like that...He must think I'm stupid or something"

 _ **In the lounge room**_

"How many applicants do you expect to make it through?" Menchi asked

"You mean pass the exam?" Buhara asked

"Yeah, we have an impressive group this year" Menchi replied before continuing "Though I did fail them all at some point"

"But doesn't it depend on what the upcoming phase consist of?" Buhara asked

"That's true" Menchi replied before continuing "But did you notice it during the test? A couple of them had pretty powerful auras...What did you think Satotz?"

"I like the rookies this year" Satotz said

"I knew it" Menchi said before continuing "I think applicant #294 had a shot"

"I'm partial to #99" Satotz said

"He seems selfish and arrogant" Menchi said before continuing "What do you think Buhara?"

"He isn't a rookie, but #44 is the one I think will make it" Buhara replied before continuing "I'm not sure if you took notice Menchi, but when #255 was flipping out #44 was exuding the coldest, most intense bloodlust"

"Of course I noticed that" Menchi said before continuing "He could barely control his bloodlust...Did you realize he was already that way the first moment we appeared?"

"Seriously?" Buhara asked

"Yeah, that's the reason why I was so edgy" Menchi said before continuing "He kept provoking me"

"I had a similar experience" Satotz said before continuing "He should be carefully monitored...Though it pains me to say this, we're just birds of a feathers with him...However, his affinity for darkness is far stronger; As Hunters, we are continually seeking out worthy opponents...Ultimately, the hunter exam is but a place to find opponents worthy of respect, and every once in a while, we encounter someone who surges forward when we try to slow things down...An anomaly of sorts"

 _ **With Hisoka**_

"Heh-Heh" Hisoka chuckled in a creepy tone

Hisoka then knocks over his card castle to the ground

"Perfect" Hisoka said creepily

 _ **Later on**_

"Stay out the kitchen brats" the chef said as he shoos the kids out of the kitchen

 _ **In the hallway**_

"This place is so cool" Yonozuka said as he takes a couple of photos

"It's beautiful out there" Dai said

"Seriously" Yonozuka said in agreement before continuing "My family would love these"

"It's almost like they're jewels" Gon said

"Yeah" Killua said

"I've been wondering about this for a while" Gon said

"What's up?" Killua asked

"Where're your parents?" Gon asked

"They're alive...Probably" Killua replied

"What do they do?" Gon asked

"They're assassins" Killua replied

"Woah, really?" Yonozuka asked

"Mhm" Dai replied

"Both of them?" Gon asked

"*Chuckles* That's your reactions?" Killua asked

"Well yeah" Yonozuka replied

"Oh man, you guys are a riot" Killua said before continuing "No one has ever responded seriously like that"

"You're telling the truth right?" Gon asked

"What makes you think that?" Killua asked

"It's just a hunch" Gon replied

"That's weird" Killua said before continuing "Part of my charm comes from never letting on if I'm serious or not"

"Oh" Yonozuka said

"I come from a family of assassins" Killua said before continuing "They're all assassins, and my family has really high hopes for me...But I can't stand it"

"Why not?" Yonozuka asked

"Who wants to have their life planned out for them?" Killua asked

"I guess you're right about that" Yonozuka said

"Mhm" Dai said with a nod

"When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all flipped out" Killua said before continuing "My mother had tears coming down her face, as she told me that I had the potential to become a top assassin"

"Heh-Heh" Gon chuckles

"Horrible parents" Killua said

"No doubt about it" Yonozuka said

"It's only natural their kids would go bad" Killua said before continuing "We ended up fighting, so I slashed my mother in the face, stabbed my brother in the side, and ran away from home"

"Jebus" Yonozuka said

"I'm sure they're stirred up right now" Killua said before continuing "If they find me, I'll send them packing"

"I bet you will" Dai said

"When I become a Hunter, I'll start by capturing my family...I'm sure they're worth some hefty bounties

At that point, Netero walks in and sees the four boys talking

"Heh-Heh" Netero chuckles

Netero dashes forward which makes the four boys look back

"Is something wrong?" Netero asked as he's next to them

"Mr. Netero, did you see anyone come from that side?" Gon asked

"No, not at all" Netero replied

"When did he move that quick?" Dai asked

"You're pretty fast for an old man" Killua said

"That little trick?" Netero asked before continuing "I barely moved"

Soon there was tension in the air

"What do you want?" Killua asked before continuing "You don't have to do anything until the final phase right?"

"No need to be rude" Netero said before continuing "I got bored, and decided to look for some companions"

"That makes sense and a half" Yonozuka said

"By the way, I meant to ask something of you two" Netero said

"Shoot" Dai said

"Any thoughts on your first attempt at the hunters exam?" Netero said

"It's fun" Gon replied before continuing "There haven't been any written exams, which I was dreading"

"I'm enjoying myself" Yonozuka replied before continuing "I finally get to achieve my dream"

"Better than doing anything else, to be honest" Dai replied

"I'm disappointed" Killua replied before continuing "I expected this exam to be far more different...I hope the next phase will be interesting"

"Well now...I wouldn't know about that" Netero said

"Tch...Let's go guys" Killua said in an annoyed tone

"Now hold on for a second" Netero said before continuing "Would you care to play a game with me?"

"A game?" Gon asked

"Sounds like fun" Yonozuka said

"Whaddya have in mind?" Dai asked

"If you manage to beat me, then I'll let you become hunters" Netero replied

"Really!?" Gon asked excitedly

"That sounds too good to pass up" Yonozuka said happily

"I'm down" Dai said

Killua turns around and looks at Netero

"Well? how about it?" Netero asked

[Intermission plays]

"Hunter x Hunter" Yonozuka said

*Shows the title*

"Hunter x Hunter" Dai said

[Intermission ends]

 _ **At the dining hall**_

"I wonder how the boys are doing?" Kuu said before continuing "I bet there having fun"

 _ **With Netero, and the four boys**_

"Now then, I'll go over the rules of the game" Netero said before continuing "If you can get this ball before the airship reaches our destination, then you win and I'll allow you to become a Hunter"

"Sounds good to me" Dai said

"I believe we are scheduled to arrive at 8am" Netero said while spinning the ball before continuing "That still gives you nine hours, you're free to come at me however you like...I won't touch you"

"That sounds too easy" Gon said before continuing "You can't call it a game"

"You should try to make it harder" Yonozuka said

"Why don't you give it a try first?" Netero suggested

"Um okay then" Dai said

"We just have to take the ball right?" Killua asked

"That is correct" Netero replies

"Seems fair enough" Dai said

"I'll go first" Killua said

"Go right ahead" Netero said

"You got this" Dai said

Killua walks forward and begins to circle around Netero

"He's messing around with us" Killua said mentally

Afterimages of Killua appear behind him with every step he makes

"Woah, check it out" Yonozuka said in shock

"Oh my" Netero said

"I see a lot of Killua's" Gon said

"What's up with that?" Yonozuka said

"One of the assassination arts" Netero said mentally before continuing "The Rhythm Echo...Practitioners use varying cadence of steps to create afterimage, entrancing the enemy"

"This is incredible" Yonozuka said

"It's astonishing how a young man mastered that technique" Netero said mentally

"This looks so weird" Dai said

Killua stops and dashes at Netero, but Netero easily dodges

"Tch" Killua said in annoyance

Netero tries to get the ball a few times, but Netero dodges with ease

"That elder guy is something else" Dai said

"This is amazing" Netero said before continuing "I don't think my grandpa can do such a thing"

Time after time, Killua tries to get the ball, but Netero is too fast

"Dammit, he keeps darting around" Killua said mentally before continuing "Is he really an old man"

"Come on now, is that it?" Netero asked as he puts the ball on his nose

"This is harder than I thought" Killua said mentally before continuing "In that case...I'll just have to stop his movement"

Killua then gets in place and dashes at Netero

"I wonder what he's planning to do this time" Netero said

Killua goes in and delivers a kick to Netero's leg

"Right on the pivot leg" Gon said

"That has to hurt" Yonozuka said

"Heh-Heh" Killua chuckled

"That's unusual" Netero said

"OUCH!" Killua yells in pain

"That had to hurt" Dai said

"Definitely" Yonozuka said

"He didn't hold back with that kick" Netero said mentally before continuing "If I were an ordinary person, that would've shattered my leg"

"Dammit" Killua said mentally before continuing "His legs are as hard as iron"

"Tag in Killua" Gon said

"Gon may stand a chance" Yonozuka said

"Might as well" Killua said as he tags Gon

"I wonder what he'll do" Netero said mentally before continuing "He seems to be very gentle and honest"

"Okay, I'm ready" Gon said with a serious face

"You got this" Yonozuka said

Gon takes his first step and dashes at Netero with great speed

"He has a rather quick first step" Netero said mentally before continuing "He'll need another ten years before attacking me head-on...I guess he's a child"

Before Netero takes notice, Gon jumps into the air

"That was amazing" Yonozuka said

"I'll say" Dai said

"From above?" Netero asked

Before anything can happen, Gon hits his head on the ceiling

 **THUD**

"Ow" Gon said as drops to the ground before continuing "That hurt"

"You idiot!" Killua shouts before continuing "We know that you can jump really high"

"Control your strength" Dai said

"You wasted a perfectly good chance" Yonozuka said before continuing "Mr. Netero let his guard down for once"

"No kidding" Netero said mentally

Gon gets back up and shrugs it off

"He may appear to be simple-minded, but he clearly uses his head" Netero mentally

"Okay, I messed up on that part" Gon said as he rubbed his head

"They should keep my occupied for a while" Netero said mentally

 _ **Later on**_

"*Huff-Huff* Jebus" Yonozuka said trying to catch his breath before continuing "He fast"

"No doubt about it" Dai said

"Oh come on" Killua said trying to get the ball

Netero stops and Killua hits his head on Netero's head

"Ow" Killua said

Netero throws the ball at the wall and catches it with his finger

"That was incredible" Yonozuka said

"You boys aren't getting anywhere" Netero said before continuing "Why don't you attack me all at once?"

"Damn you!" Killua shouts

"Okay, I'll give it a try" Gon said

"Here goes nothing" Yonozuka said

"Might as well" Dai said

Gon dashes at Netero, but gets his head pushes into the ground

"Ow" Gon said with swirls for eyes

"Take this" Yonozuka said

Yonozuka tries to get the ball away from Netero, but Netero grabs Yonozuka's arm and throws him to the wall

 **THUD**

"Ow...My back" Yonozuka groaned

"Don't worry, I got it" Dai said

Dai dashes at Netero, but Netero flips him over

 **THUD**

"Not...Cool" Dai said

Time after time, the four boys try to get the ball, but Netero is too fast for them

"You gotta be faster than that" Netero said

"Mr. Netero hasn't broken a sweat yet" Gon said

"We'll just have to make him" Dai said

The four boys continued to grab the ball away from Netero

"You're gonna need to try harder" Netero said as he spins and turns

"This is impossible" Dai said

"He too fast" Yonozuka said before continuing "How're we gonna catch him?"

"I got it" Dai said before continuing "What if I rush in from the front, and you rush in from the back?"

"I guess that could work" Yonozuka said

"Good" Dai said

Dai goes in and tries to grab the ball, distracting Netero from Yonozuka

"Alright" Yonozuka said as he gives the thumbs up

"Perfect" Dai said mentally

Dai and Yonozuka soon dash at Netero

"Clever" Netero said before continuing "But not clever enough"

Netero jumps up, leaving Yonozuka and Dai to hit their heads

 **BONK**

"Ouch" The boys said in unison

"Nice try young gentleman" Netero said while balancing the ball on his nose

"How did he know?" Yonozuka asked in shock

"What is he? some kind of psychic?" Dai asked

"Heh-Heh-Heh" Netero chuckled

"Dammit, he's just mocking us" Dai said in annoyance

"Do we have another plan?" Yonozuka asked

"Yeah" Gon replied

Gon dashes at Netero with great speed

"Your attacks are getting dull" Netero said

Gon goes in for a kick, but his shoe falls off and hits Netero instead

"He kicked off his shoes to increase his range" Netero said in shock

"Alright" Yonozuka cheered

"Take this old man" Killua said as he kicks Netero in the head

"The ball's in midair" Yonozuka said

"I got it!" Dai shouts

Dai goes to catch the ball, but the ball gets kicked away by Netero

"Dammit!" Dai shouts in anger

Netero hops on his two feet and goes to get the ball

"Not this time" Gon said as he uses his other shoe to kick the ball away

"You and your little trick" Netero said in a surprised tone

"We got it now!" the four boys shout as they go after the ball

"Not on my watch" Netero said as he uses his great speed to catch the ball

"Oh come on" Dai said in anger

"We were so close" Yonozuka said

"I commend you on your efforts" Netero said

"Look at the floor" Dai said

"Woah, that's amazing" Yonozuka said

"How did he pull off feat?" Dai asked

Killua then gets up off the floor and brushes himself

"I'm done here" Killua said

"He's quitting?" Netero asked himself

"We still have time" Gon said

"And besides, we came really close" Yonozuka said

"Wow, you really have no clue" Killua said before continuing "The old man barely used his right hand or his left leg...We're still powerless against him"

"I see" Dai said

"We would chase him around for a year, and we'd never get this ball" Killua said

"So you saw that" Netero said before continuing "And here I was thinking that I fooled you"

"So that's what he was doing" Gon said

"Heh-Heh, you really know how to piss me off" Killua said before continuing "I'm leaving"

"Well I'm gonna stay here" Gon said

"Yeah, I'm enjoying myself" Yonozuka said

"What!? did you not hear what I said!?" Killua shouts before continuing "You won't be able to take the ball...No matter how hard you try"

"Yeah, but I don't care about the ball" Gon said before continuing "I wanna see if I can make Netero us his right hand"

"We only used half of the time limit" Yonozuka said before continuing "We have a enough time"

"Okay...Then" Killua said comically before continuing "Good luck then, I'm gonna get some sleep"

"I'm gonna go roam the hall" Dai said before continuing "I'll catch you fellas later"

The two boys walk off, leaving Yonozuka and Gon with Netero

"Well there goes those two" Yonozuka said

"Hey, Mr. Netero" Gon said

"Yes? What is it?" Netero asked

"How did Killua do that walk thing with the afterimages?" Gon said

"Yeah, that through me for a loop" Yonozuka said

"That technique is for those engaged with shady underground work" Netero replied before continuing "You have no need for using it...You should never learn it"

"But its an amazing technique, right?" Gon asked

"It requires an intensive amount of training" Netero said

"I see" Yonozuka said

"Killua's amazing" Gon said

Gon stops and looks at Netero

"I got you" Gon said mentally

Gon tries to grab the ball, but Netero quickly raises it

"Too easy" Netero said

"Heh-Heh" Gon chuckles

"He catches on quick" Yonozuka said

 ** _Back with Kuu_**

"That was delicious" Kuu said before continuing "I must give credit where its due"

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" Kuu's ex said

"*Sighs* What do you want Hamagura?" Kuu asked in an annoyed tone before continuing "I thought you'd be asleep by now"

"I got bored and decided to check this place out" Hamagura replied with a smile

"Well leave me out of this" Kuu said with a scowl

"I just wanted to catch up, and see how your life is going" Hamagura said

"So you can ruin it?" Kuu asked

"God no" Hamagura replied before speaking "I just want to have a normal chat"

"About what?" Kuu asked

"Let's start about that little companion of yours" Hamagura

"I take it you're talking about Yonozuka" Kuu said

"If that's his name, then yes" Hamagura said

"What about him interests you?" Kuu asked

"He has great potential" Hamagura said before continuing "He'll be a great Hunter in the future"

"I'm aware of that myself" Kuu said before continuing "What does that have do you with you?"

"If he ever wants to get stronger...Have him join me" Hamagura said

"You're crazy if you think I'll let that happen" Kuu said in a serious tone

"And why not?" Hamagura asked

"You're dangerous" Kuu replied

"Me...Dangerous?" Hamagura asked with a smirk

"Yes, you are" Kuu said before continuing "You'll never change his morality...This conversation is over"

Kuu gets up from her seat, and walks off

"What a sassy girl" Hamagura said with a chuckle

 _ **Back with Yonozuka and Gon**_

"This is crazy" Yonozuka said as he tries to grab the ball

"I need to get him to use his right hand" Gon said mentally as he also tries to get the ball

The two boys increase their speed, which creates afterimages after them

"So they're able to increase their speed" Netero said before continuing "Very interesting"

Both boys use their great speed to obtain the ball

"Take this" Gon sai

"Here it comes" Netero mentally before speaking "He'll feint for the ball, but attack my stomach"

Gon goes in head first, and head-butts Netero in the stomach

"Great" Yonozuka said mentally before continuing "Now I just need to get the ball"

Yonozuka rushes to get the ball, but Netero throws it up into the air and catches it as it drops

"Crap" Yonozuka said

"Again" Gon said as he goes in for another head-butt

"If he head-butts me again, he'll shatter his skull" Netero said mentally before continuing "If I relax my stomach, then I'll be the one hurting...So I'll dodge"

Netero jumps over Gon, in which Gon hits his head

 **THUD!**

"That has to hurt" Yonozuka said

"Is he dead?" Netero asked

"I hope not" Yonozuka replied

Gon gets up and smiles

"You used your right hand didn't you?" Gon asked with a cheeky smile

"Oh my" Netero said as he looks at his hand

"Alright!" Gon cheered

"That's great" Yonozuka said with a smile

"Yahoo" Gon said as he drops to the floor

"And he's out like a night light" Yonozuka said as he tries to swipe the ball

"Try again" Netero said as he raises his hand

"So close" Yonozuka said before continuing "Anyway, I'll be leaving now"

Yonozuka bows before putting his hoodie on

"Thank you for this game" Yonozuka said before continuing "Goodbye"

"What interesting kids" Netero said

Netero soon walks over to the phone

"Hello, is this the pilot?" Netero asked

"It's me" the Pilot replied before continuing "How's the flight going?"

"It's going well" Netero replied before continuing "I'm sorry to bother you, but could you fly a little slower?"

"A little slower?" the Pilot asked

"Yes" Netero replied before continuing "Special reasons"

"You got sir" the Pilot said as the ship's flying speed decreases

[Narrator: During the game, Netero proposed to kill time and he sensed something in Gon afterwards. The airship and the forty six applicants approach the third site of the exam's Third Phase.]

(Preview)

"Wow, look at this place" Yonozuka said in awe

"This place is huge" Dai said

"Do we have to go in there?" Kuu asked

"I guess so" Yonozuka said

"We let's get a move on" Dai said

"Right" Kuu and Yonozuka said in unison

"Next time: Decision x By x Majority Rule?" Yonozuka said before continuing "Stay tuned, see ya next time"

[End]


End file.
